Peter pan
by fudan kun
Summary: [ Ch. 7 update ] BTS Fanfic / Yaoi / YoonMin, Vkook Slight!VMin / Kisah ini bukanlah kisah fiksi dalam cerita dongeng. Melainkan kisah tentang seorang sutradara yang merupakan penderita sindrom Peter pan, lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang psikolog dalam sebuah 'kecelakaan kecil'. / Warning inside / Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Kisah ini bukanlah kisah fiksi dalam cerita dongeng. Melainkan kisah tentang seorang sutradara yang merupakan penderita sindrom Peter pan, lalu ia bertemu seorang psikolog dalam sebuah 'kecelakaan kecil'._

 **Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini, terdapat berbagai macam penyakit yang aneh dan langka juga sulit dimengerti. Bahkan, para ilmuan belum bisa menjamin jika obat-obat yang dipercaya akan menyembuhkan penyakit tersebut akan membuat pengidapnya sembuh total. Terdapat ratusan jenis penyakit psikologis yang sering dialami manusia, salah satunya _Sindrom Peter pan_. Mungkin kalian tak asing dengan nama _Peter pan_ yang merupakan nama dari salah satu karakter fiksi dalam cerita dongeng. Ia digambarkan sebagai sosok bocah nakal yang menolak untuk menjadi dewasa. Maka, penyakit ini dinamakan berdasarkan watak dari karakter fiksi tersebut.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, penderitanya rata-rata adalah lelaki dewasa. Secara fisik, mereka tumbuh seperti lelaki biasanya namun secara psikologis mereka tak ada bedanya dengan anak sekolah dasar berumur 7 tahun.

.

"Aku tak mau yang ini! Ini jelek! Aku tak suka"

.

Selain itu, para penderitanya memiliki sifat manja yang sangat tinggi, sehingga membuat orang di sekitarnya sibuk untuk mengurusi mereka. Jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi, maka mereka akan marah.

.

"Beli yang itu saja— kau tak mau?! Kulaporkan pada ayahku agar segera memecatmu!"

.

Walaupun begitu, mereka memiliki imajinasi dan juga dapat mengaplikasikannya dengan baik di kehidupan nyata. Setidaknya, mereka memiliki sisi positif.

.

"Aku- aku ingin menjadi sutradara!"

.

Masih banyak lagi sifat kekanakan yang diderita oleh pemilik sindrom ini. Namun apa jadinya, jika salah satu pengidap sindrom ini bertemu dengan seorang psikolog yang benar-benar akan mengubah hidupnya?

 **( BTS )**

[ Little Yoongi's POV ]

 _Tuhan selalu adil. Jika aku percaya hal itu, yang ada hanyalah omong kosong. Setiap anak pasti menginginkan orang tuanya untuk memberikan kasih sayang dan perlakuan yang layak, begitu juga sebaliknya. Orang tua ada untuk menyayangi anaknya, memberikan kasih sayang dan melindunginya seakan dia adalah benda rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja. Kupikir, aku akan diperlakukan sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tetapi,_

" _Yoongi... yoongi... ingin mainan itu pa—"_

" _DIAM! Kau anak tidak berguna! Selalu meminta saja! Tak pernah memikirkan ayahmu sendiri! Kau begitu lancang!"_

 _PLAK PLAK_

" _Hiks.. sakit, appa! I-itu sakit! Hiks.. hiks..."_

 _Ayah, Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?_

 _Apa salahku padamu?_

 _Mengapa kau menganggapku seperti binatang?_

" _Berhentilah meminta dan menangis seperti bayi! PERGI KE KAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _Ayah, mengapa kau begitu sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah?_

 _Seberapa pentingnya pekerjaanmu itu?_

 _Apakah hidupmu bergantung pada kertas-kertas itu?_

 _Mengapa... kau tak pernah memperhatikanku?_

[ End of Little Yoongi's POV ]

 **( BTS )**

Hiruk pikuk suasana kota Seoul memang sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari bagi masyarakatnya, mengingat kota ini selalu sibuk dan tak pernah mengenal lelah. Bahkan sampai pagi menjelang, suasananya tak ada bedanya saat malam hari. Di pagi yang cerah ini akan baik sekali jika diawali dengan olahraga pagi, namun tidak untuk seorang namja bersurai merah yang tengah memegang eskrim. Pagi-pagi sudah makan eskrim? Konyol sekali. Bukannya hal itu akan menambah berat badannya?

Balutan blouse berwarna coklat dengan tambahan bulu pada tudungnya menghiasi tubuh namja bersurai merah tersebut. Ia juga terlihat menggendong tas punggung. Tampangnya memang seperti mahasiswa, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menuju ke sebuah lokasi syuting untuk menyutradarai lanjutan dari sebuah film layar lebar yang telah dibuat oleh seorang sutradara yang ia kagumi, Min Jungsoo. Pria berumur 20 tahun ini begitu mengagumi film-film produksi Min Jungsoo.

Min Jungsoo adalah seorang sutradara terkenal yang membuat film-film dengan cerita yang sangat bagus dan menyentuh. Kadang ia juga mengangkat sebuah novel menjadi sebuah film dan membuatnya semakin menarik. Namun siapa sangka, sutradara yang terkenal itu dipenjara karena ia telah mengkorupsikan seluruh dana yang diberikan oleh sang produser. Kasusnya terangkat, lalu tak ada ampun baginya. Walaupun begitu, pria yang tengah memakan eskrim ini tetap mengaguminya.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah maju sambil tak henti-hentinya menyuapi eskrim tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, namun nyatanya tidak. Saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan—

BRUK

—ia ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berasal dari arah yang berlawanan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, belum lagi sang penabrak tak meminta maaf. Dan yang paling penting adalah,

"Hei, tuan! Kau menjatuhkan eskrimku! Kau tak tahu betapa berharganya eskrim ini bagiku?!" Ucapnya lantang dengan suara yang melengking sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya heran dan berbisik-bisik. Belum lagi penampilannya sungguh mencolok, seperti seorang artis.

Sang pelaku pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan santai. Terlihat ia memegang sebuah buku kecil dan ia tengah mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam juga celana jeans lengkap dengan _beanie_ yang senada sehingga menutupi surainya. Oh, pantas saja. Ia berjalan sambil membaca buku. Nampaknya seorang pria yang lebih tua dari pria mencolok tadi. Pria kutu buku tersebut menghampiri sang korbannya dengan santai, seolah ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Maafkan aku" Ucapnya singkat dan langsung membuat pria mencolok tadi menjadi sangat kesal. Hanya itu saja yang ia terima?! Tak boleh! Ini tak bisa diterima!

"Hei! Kau ini tak tahu malu atau bagaimana?! Aku meminta ganti rugi!" Telunjuk pria mencolok tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tepat didadanya. Mencoba menuntut, namun dalam pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya ia nampak seperti anak kecil yang kejatuhan eskrim dan ingin eskrim yang lebih enak dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kita ke kedai tempat dimana kau membeli eskrim" Ucap pria kutu buku tersebut dengan entengnya lalu wajah pria mencolok tersebut berubah, yang tadinya kesal kini sudah tergantikan dengan senyum sumringah. Ia pun bersemangat menunjukkan jalannya pada sang pria.

' _Anak kecil, huh?'_

 **( BTS )**

Sesampainya di kedai yang tak begitu ramai, kedua pria tersebut duduk pada meja yang terletak disebelah jendela. Tiga buah eskrim menemani di atas meja mereka. Sang pria mencolok tersebut sungguh senang menerima pertanggung jawaban dari pria didepannya. Saking senangnya, ia sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Well, hal itu bukanlah menjadi masalah yang besar bagi sang pria kutu buku.

"Hei, namaku Park Jimin! Panggil saja aku Jimin!" Ucap sang pria mencolok tersebut dengan mulut yang masih penuh eskrim. Pria didepannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut dan menatap cukup lama pria bernama Park Jimin di depannya ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, seorang pria dewasa tak akan memaksa pria dewasa lainnya hanya demi sebuah eskrim, bukan? Ini tak masuk akal.

"Min Yoongi" Jawab pria kutu buku yang sebenarnya bukan kutu buku tersebut. Ia hanyalah seorang psikolog yang membuka praktek pada sebuah gang kecil di tengah-tengah kota padat seperti Seoul. Penghasilannya tak seberapa, namun ia masih bisa mengurusi hidupnya sendiri. Setelah menjawab, ia kembali membaca bukunya. Hal tersebut sedikit membuat Jimin kesal. Apa menariknya buku yang hanya diisi dengan tulisan dan tanpa gambar sedikitpun? Tak menarik.

"Hei, tuan kutu buku—"

"Min Yoongi"

"Oh ya, Yoongi-ssi. Mengapa kau senang sekali membaca buku? Kita hidup dimana semuanya sudah canggih. Tidakkah kau memiliki ponsel? Kau bisa membacanya dari sana" Ucap Jimin sambil menghabiskan sisa eskrim keduanya tanpa sedkitpun melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Itu karena aku tak memiliki ponsel"

"Mwo?! Apa kau manusia purba?!" Pekik Jimin hingga membuat pengunjung kedai tersebut semua mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Jimin yang menyadari hal itu bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah mengancam.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Tak pernah melihat sutradara tampan sepertiku?!"

Seketika itu juga, kedua manik Yoongi membulat. Sutradara. Pria didepannya ini adalah seorang sutradara. Jauhkan pikiran masa lalu itu darinya agar Yoongi tak kembali frustasi dan dendamnya tak kembali ada didalam hatinya. Yoongi segera menutup bukunya lalu meyimpannya dalam saku jaketnya. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan menjadi tumpuan saat ia bersandar di meja. Tatapannya begitu serius memperhatikan Jimin.

"Hei, tuan peminta eskrim—"

"Namaku Park Jimin! Jimin!"

"Ya, Jimin-ah. Kau.. seorang sutradara?" Tanya Yoongi yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi dijelaskan. Jimin yang sukses membuat para pengunjung kembali melakukan aktivitasnya maisng-masing, langsung menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan alis yang bertaut. Bukannya hal itu sudah jelas? Ia tadi sudah mengatakannya, bukan?

"Ya! Awalnya sih aku tak ingin bekerja karena aku sudah diurusi oleh keluargaku, tetapi karena seorang sutradara bernama Min Jungsoo, aku menjadi menggebu-gebu dan ingin menjadi sutradara! Aku bahkan sedang dalam proses untuk melanjutkan produksi film layar lebarnya yang sempat terhenti. Kau tahu judul bla bla bla—"

Yoongi tertegun. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dan tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Tersirat perasaan benci dalam hatinya. Mengapa setelah 17 tahun lamanya ia mendengar kembali nama orang yang sangat ia benci? Namun, kembali ia menatap Jimin yang sedang asyiknya berbicara. Mengapa, mengapa pria malang didepannya ini ingin menjadi seorang sutradara dan ia termotivasi dari seseorang yang brengsek seperti—

—Ayahnya?

"Yoongi-ssi! Kau tak mendengarkanku? Kau membuatku marah!" Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kehadapan wajah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Air muka Yoongi tak berubah sepenuhnya, ia masih menatap Jimin dengan serius dan bisa ditebak bahwa Jimin tak memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Jimin-ah"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau penderita sindrom _Peter pan_?" Tanyanya langsung pada tujuan, tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan ekspresi apa yang akan dibuat oleh lawan bicaranya. Jimin teregun dan menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menghabiskan eskrim vanilla miliknya. Apa-apaan pria didepannya ini? Baru pertama kali bertemu dan langsung bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu?

"M-memangnya itu urusanmu? Kau tak perlu tahu!" Bentaknya dengan wajah yang mencibir, seperti anak kecil. Sementara itu, Yoongi tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tipis dengan kedua manik matanya yang sama sekali tak tersenyum. Seperti ada maksud tertentu dalam pandangannya.

"Jika iya, aku akan membantu menyembuhkan sindrommu itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Duh, oke, saya tau saya berdosa ngepost ff in-progress lainnya sebelum ff yang satu tamat tapi— ntar keburu hilang ilham saya /plak**

 **Apakah perlu saya lanjut? Mungkin nanti alurnya maju mundur karena diselingi oleh flashback-flashback. Awalnya saya bingung pairnya siapa, tetapi setelah dipertimbangkan jadi begini. Kalau ada yang tak suka maafkan saya /bows/**

 **Maaf juga kalau masih ada kesalahan pada penataan bahasa atau mungkin salah mengetik /bows/**

 **Lanjut or not? wwkwk**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

Keluarga yang beradab dan dipandang tinggi, kekayaan yang melimpah, hidup dalam kemewahan, segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi, dan tak pernah kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang. Semua hal itu mungkin merupakan surga duniawi yang diimpikan oleh semua orang, namun betapa adilnya Tuhan karena ia memberikan seluruh berkah itu kepada seorang namja bernama Park Jimin.

Keluarganya sangat dipandang karena ayahnya merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Korea Selatan dan merupakan presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan perdagangan internasional yang bertempat di Korea Selatan. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang hakim yang terkenal akan keputusan bijaknya dan anti suap. Walaupun pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya berat, tetapi Jimin tak pernah kurang kasih sayang. Jika kedua orang tuanya memiliki kesempatan untuk libur walaupun hanya sehari, mereka akan menyempatkan untuk berbincang hangat dengan Jimin atau sekedar bercanda. Jika mendapat libur panjang, maka mereka akan pergi berlibur keluar negeri.

Jimin adalah anak tunggal. Sejak kecil, Jimin sudah diurusi segalanya oleh para pelayan yang berada pada mansion tempatnya tinggal. Karena urusan pekerjaan, akhirnya ia dan keluarganya pindah dari mansion tersebut dan membangun rumah yang cukup besar di Seoul. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menyewa sedikitnya 4 orang pelayan untuk mengurusinya. Jadi, ia tak kurang apapun.

Karena sejak kecil dibiasakan untuk hidup seperti itu, Jimin terbiasa manja. Ia selalu berpikir segalanya dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Dan karena hal ini juga, ia mendapatkan sindrom Peter pan ini. Hal tersebut baru ia ketahui setelah salah satu teman ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dokter ahli psikologi memperhatikan gerak – geriknya. Bukannya sedih, Jimin malah bersikap tak peduli. Dirinya adalah dirinya, maka ia tak memutuskan untuk berubah.

Tetapi jika menjadi penderita sindrom Peter pan untuk selamanya, bukankah itu berarti ia akan sulit mendapatkan teman dan juga kekasih? Jimin bahkan belum memikirkan sampai ke sana karena adanya sindrom ini. Ia hanya berpikir ia akan menjadi seorang sutradara yang sukses dan staffnya dapat menuruti titahnya.

 **Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ __for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika iya, aku akan membantu menyembuhkan sindrommu itu"

Lontaran kalimat tersebut membuat Jimin nyaris terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Wajah manisnya nampak menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Menyembuhkannya? Mengapa secara tiba-tiba? Tangan Jimin terulur pada pipi Yoongi sehingga membuat Yoongi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan sang Peter pan kali ini?

Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Ouch—"

"Kau merasa sakit!" Ucap Jimin antusias lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yoongi.

"Ya, lalu—"

"—Sudah kubilang kau merasa sakit!" Jimin malah menjadi. Yoongi mengusap-usap pipinya karena rasa sakit yang masih membekas. Kekuatan tangan pria didepannya ini tak boleh ia anggap remeh.

"Lalu ada apa dengan hal itu? Kau puas mencubiti pipiku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sedikit bersyukur karena kau tak sedang bermimpi. Maksudku— ucapanmu tadi tidak kau karang. Walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku tak akan berubah. Aku suka diriku yang seperti ini!"

"Heh" Yoongi menyeringai tipis, sepertinya hal ini tak mudah baginya. Ia sangat ingin memperbaiki isi kepala Jimin, agar ia dapat menciptakan filmnya sendiri. Bukannya ia malah bergantung pada ayahnya. Yoongi tak suka jika ada yang membanggakan orang brengsek seperti ayahnya, yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti binatang sejak kecil.

Sementara Yoongi kembali membaca bukunya, Jimin malah teringat bahwa ia benar-benar harus ke lokasi syuting secepatnya. Sebelum itu, ia membuka naskahnya cepat-cepat karena ia ingat bahwa ia harus membutuhkan seorang–

"—Pemeran pengganti! Aggh, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?! Sial!" Jimin mengacak-acak rambut merahnya frustasi sehingga membuat Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan badannya. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri untuk kaget karena pergerakan Jimin yang selalu tiba-tiba adanya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Yoongi buru-buru mengambil bukunya dan membacanya kembali.

' _Oke, Yoongi. Kau harus membaca bukumu. Jangan terlibat oleh hal-hal yang berbau perfilm-an dan juga tetek bengeknya. Jangan peduli, jangan dilihat, dan jangan merasa kasihan. Baca, baca, baca'_

"Yoongi-ssi"

' _Jangan peduli,'_

"Yoongi-ssi~~"

' _Jangan dilihat'_

"Yoongi-ssi~ Yoongi-ssi~~"

' _Jangan merasa kasihan,'_

"Yoongi-ss—"

"—Apa?" Pada akhirnya, Yoongi menyerah. Benar-benar. Jika saja namja manis didepannya ini bukan merupakan sosok yang imut dan penderita sindrom Peter pan mungkin ia akan memukulnya tepat diwajahnya.

Ah, apa tadi ia berpikir bahwa namja dengan rambut mencolok ini imut?

' _Aku hanya menilai penampilannya saja'_ Yoongi mengherdikkan kedua bahunya.

"Jangan kasar begitu dong! Aku menawarimu pekerjaan. Kau tak mau?" Jimin melipat tangannya didada dengan ujung tangan yang memegang naskah untuk film tersebut. Yoongi mulai terdiam dan mengusap batang hidungnya, pertanda ia tengah berpikir. Jika ia menerima penawaran tersebut, mungkin ia dapat memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk menyembuhkan Jimin secara diam-diam. Tak buruk, walaupun ia harus berkecimpung di dunia –yang menurutnya seperti sampah– itu.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?" Yoongi pura-pura tak mendengar pekikkan Jimin tadi. Jimin tersenyum senang dan membuat wajahnya terlihat serius, namun kesannya masih saja imut.

"Kau harus menjadi pemeran pengganti. Itu mudah!"

"Baiklah. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi, adegan pertama apa?"

Jimin segera membuka naskahnya agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Setelah kedua manik matanya menemukan yang ia cari, ia segera memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi dengan antusias.

"Kau hanya perlu loncat dari gedung apartemen 15 lantai, lalu _bungee jumping_ dari jembatan yang ada di Busan! Mudah, bukan?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Jimin-ah"

"Hm?~"

"Film ini... film percintaan, bukan?"

 **( BTS )**

"Kim Taehyung! Apakah benar anda sedang merajut kasih dengan seorang model dari Italia?"

"Kim Taehyung, bisakah anda memberikan komentar anda pada berita ini?"

"Taehyung! Bisa tolong berikan komentar anda?"

"Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Suara-suara yang terdengar saling bersahut itu sudah menjadi sarapan pagi bagi seorang aktor terkenal yang tampan, Kim Taehyung. Di usianya yang masih 20 tahun itu ia sudah memenangkan berbagai _awards_ dari berbagai nominasi seperti aktor terbaik, aktor tertampan, atau semacam itulah. Maka dari itu, semua wanita tergila-gila pada aktor tampan satu ini. Aktingnya selalu dapat memukau para pemirsanya di hadapan layar kaca. Baik itu akting saat ia menangis, tertawa, marah, menjadi tokoh protagonis ataupun antagonis. Sebenarnya ia baik, namun ia hanya sedikit nakal saja.

Maksud 'nakal' disini adalah dimana ia suka berteman dan bermain-main dengan perempuan. 'Bermain-main' disini pun memiliki arti yang sebenarnya karena Taehyung merupakan namja yang terbilang humoris. Ia pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan salah satu anggota girlband, model, sampai anak presidenpun pernah. Namun ia menepis semua kabar miring tersebut seolah hal itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Memang, jika seorang aktor/aktris dekat dengan yang lainnya sedikit saja mereka sudah dikabarkan menjalin kasih. Taehyung dapat mengerti hal itu.

"Maaf, semua hal tersebut tak benar. Kini aku tengah sibuk untuk syuting sebuah film layar lebar. Jangan lupa nonton ya!" Ucapnya dengan senyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah para wartawan dan segera menuju ke mobilnya untuk segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Hitung-hitung juga ia menghindari para wartawan yang ada.

Saat dimobil, ia menghela nafasnya. Ini begitu melelahkan. Ia pasti akan mengatakan,

"Jadi jelek sulit, jadi tampan juga sulit" Lalu, ia menghela nafas setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang penuh rasa percaya diri itu.

"Kita akan kemana, tuan?"

"Ke distrik *****. Aku akan memulai syuting hari ini" Nampak Taehyung tersenyum dan memeriksa ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia baru pertama kali syuting dalam film buatan sutradara terkenal sepert Min Jungsoo, entah mengapa ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa ia direkrut oleh sutradara baru yang katanya merupakan anak dari orang terpandang. Mungkin hal ini akan menjadi menarik.

 **( BTS )**

"Waah, tak kusangka kau akan menerimanya. Memangnya kau ini tak memiliki pekerjaan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu... kalau aku penderita sindrom Peter pan?"

"Aku sering membaca buku, itulah gunanya buku" Balas Yoongi bohong, tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya yang kini sedang memajukan bibirnya. Yoongi masih membolak balik naskah yang merupakan buatan ayahnya dengan malas karena dipaksa oleh Jimin agar mengerti jalan ceritanya. Intinya, Jimin hanya menyukai cerita bergambar seperti komik atau semacamnya. Tanpa gambar rasanya hampa, kecuali naskah milik Min Jungsoo tentunya.

"Huuh, terserahmu saja, Yoongi-ssi. Hmm.. mengapa kau memakai _beanie_?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah?" Yoongi masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin. Entah mengapa Jimin tak suka jika ia tak diperhatikan. Hal tersebut mengundang niat Jimin untuk jahil dan dengan cepat membuka _beanie_ milik Yoongi dari kepalanya. Alhasil, surai Yoongi yang berwarna putih sebahu membuat Jimin tertegun dan mematung ditempat. Sementara itu, Yoongi mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil _beanie_ nya kembali dan memakainya.

"R-rambutmu panjang! Seperti anak perempuan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku malas memotongnya" Balas Yoongi dengan entengnya.

Jimin mengernyit, lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan milik Yoongi dan langsung saja menariknya. Yoongi dengan refleks terbangun dari tempat duduknya atas tarikan Jimin yang mampu membuatnya bangkit. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan sang Peter pan kali ini, huh?

"Ayo, kita ke tempat syuting sekarang agar para _staff_ ku bisa mendandanimu dan mengubah penampilanmu! Untung saja kau cat rambut putih! Aktor kami memang rambutnya putih! Ayo!"

Bukan masalahnya rambut putih atau bukan, tetapi Yoongi tak rela jika rambutnya benar-benar harus dipotong. Ah, tapi untuk tujuannya, ia rasa hal tersebut tak apa-apa. Model apapun bahkan botak sekalipun ia akan terima.

 **( BTS )**

Taehyung yang lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya kini sudah sampai pada lokasi syuting dan mendapati suasana ditempat tersebut cukup riuh dengan wajah para _staff_ yang terlihat panik. Penasaran, Taehyung menghampiri dan bertanya pada seorang _cameraman._

"Permisi. Mengapa ribut begini? Dimana sutradaranya?"

"Oh- maaf, kami sedang khawatir karena sutradara kami belum datang. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan kami" Terlihat _cameraman_ itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung bungkam. Ia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Seorang sutradara yang akan memimpin berlangsungnya sebuah film layar lebar dari seorang sutradara yang ternama terlambat hadir pada saat pertemuan pertama? Memalukan. Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia kira hal ini akan menjadi menarik tetapi—

"Aggh! Aku terlambat ya? Berapa menit?" Tiba-tiba suara cempreng itu membuat Taehyung menoleh dan wajah kesal yang tertutupi dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu berubah seketika saat melihat sosok namja manis yang baru datang tengah terengah-engah. Perlahan, ia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan wajahnya terlihat melongo serta tatapannya yang awalnya benci malah berubah menjadi kagum.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik" Sebuah seringai tipis hadir dibibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **( TBC )**

 **Karena saya mendapat respond yang positif, jadi saya lanjut aja wkwk**

 **Disini, rambut mereka semua waktu versi 'Dope' yak. Jadi Jimin rambutnya warna merah, Suga putih, Tae kecoklatan /?. Rambutnya Suga saya buat kek cewek di chapter ini, tapi akan segera dipotong kok supaya kekinian /ga. Tampan, maksudnya. Maunya saya bikin versi 'War of Hormone' tapi jangan ah, terlalu sexy /woi**

 **Ada yang nanya, kenapa Suga bisa langsung tau kalo Jimin terkena penyakit sindrom Peter pan? Gimana caranya Suga nyembuhin Jimin? Nah, akan saya bahas di chapter-chapter depan /hoi**

 **Btw dah ada yang nonton weekly idolnya BTS yg terbaru? Katanya mas Heechul cium pipi Jimin yak? /gausahngegosip**

 **Yakkk terima kasih buat para reviewers! Makasih banyak juga buat follows dan favoritnya! Saya harap cerita ini bisa nyambung alurnya sehingga ga membuat kalian bosen bacanya wkwk Review yang bisa dibalas, saya balas lewat PM. Kalo yang kagak disini aja.**

 **Untuk** _ **Guest:**_ **Wohoo, thanks! Moga saya bisa lanjutin fic ini yak wkwk Terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3

[ Little Yoongi's POV ]

 _Aku adalah anak tunggal yang lahir dari keluarga sederhana. Ibu dan ayahku sama-sama berasal dari Daegu. Aku tak mengingat wajah ibuku, karena ia sudah meninggal sewaktu melahirkanku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya melalui beberapa foto kenangannya bersama ayahku saat masih muda. Ibuku cantik dan matanya mirip denganku. Ayahku seorang tunakarya. Aku tak memiliki siapapun kecuali ayahku._

 _Aku selalu mengagumi ayahku. Ia selalu menghiburku dan membuat aku tertawa. Ia adalah temanku, sahabatku, pahlawanku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirinya. Ia segalanya bagiku._

 _._

 _Aku sangat mencintai ayahku_

 _._

 _Aku tumbuh seperti anak lainnya dan kehidupanpun semakin keras seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku sudah cukup mengerti karena ayahku selalu bercerita padaku tentang susahnya hidup di jaman ini. Ayahku memberitahuku untuk selalu memiliki wawasan yang luas di segala bidang dan dapat memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Umurku sekarang 6 tahun dan ayahku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sutradara. Aku sangat senang dan ayahku juga senang._

 _Selepas mendapat pekerjaan itu, ayahku jarang berada di rumah. Yang kutahu, ia selalu berada di tempat yang jauh dan hanya menghubungiku melalui telepon rumah. Itupun, jarang sekali. Terkadang, aku hanya melihat tulisan namanya dari sebuah film yang sedang tayang pada televisi. Aku tak mengerti, tetapi aku bangga dengan ayahku._

 _Semakin lama, aku merasa kesepian, tidak menyenangkan tanpanya, hambar, hampa, aku tak memiliki teman. Sekalipun aku keluar rumah, aku takut. Aku takut dengan dunia luar yang kata ayahku sangat keras dan penuh dengan kedengkian. Aku hanya ingin ayahku, ayah yang selalu kusayangi._

 _._

 _._

 _Suatu saat, ayahku pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi kurang baik. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku ingin menghiburnya, tetapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi, aku meminta mainan saja agar ia membelikanku dan kami dapat bermain bersama. Namun, yang kudapat adalah—_

" _DIAM! Kau anak tidak berguna! Selalu meminta saja! Tak pernah memikirkan ayahmu sendiri! Kau begitu lancang!"_

 _Tubuhku gemetaran dan aku jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai yang dingin. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar ayahku marah sambil membentakku seperti itu. Bahkan, ia memukul punggungku dengan keras hingga aku menangis. Aku segera berlari ke kamar dengan terpontang-panting dan segera mengunci pintu kamarku._

 _Aku menangis, menangis sepuasnya. Aku menumpahkan seluruh kekesalanku pada mainan-mainan tak berdosa yang berjajar rapi di atas meja belajarku. Aku membantingnya sehingga menjadi rusak dan tak berbentuk lagi. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang membuat ayah menjadi seperti itu? Ayah yang kukenal tak pernah bersikap seperti ini! Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menghibur ayahku! Aku harus mengetahui penyebabnya. Ya, aku harus mengetahuinya. Oh, atau jangan-jangan—_

 _._

" _Sutradara"_

 _._

 _Entah mengapa aku menggumamkan nama pekerjaan itu sekarang. Pekerjaan ayah tak salah! Ia memilih pekerjaan itu karena ia memang ahli dibidang itu!_

 _Tetapi.. pekerjaan itulah yang menyita waktu ayah, membuat ayah frustasi, membuat ayah membentakku, membuat ayah tak pernah memiliki waktu denganku! Dengan gelisah aku mengacak rambutku frustasi._

 _._

" _Aku benci pekerjaan itu... aku benci..."_

 _._

 _Dan, untuk pertama kalinya,_

 _Aku benci ayahku_

[ End of Little Yoongi's POV ]

.

.

 **Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ __for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aggh! Aku terlambat ya? Berapa menit?" Bukannya meminta maaf, sang sutradara malah berharap ia tidak menyita waktu banyak. Yoongi menghela nafas dan melirik arloji yang melekat pada salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Astaga, mereka terlambat hampir satu jam. Yoongi melirik para _staff_ yang hanya terpaku ditempat seolah mereka tak ingin membuat Jimin tak senang.

' _Pantas saja sutradara muda kita tidak pernah sembuh dari sindromnya'_ Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak, anda hanya terlambat 15 menit saja" Ucap salah satu penata rias dan disambut oleh anggukan seluruh _staff_. Yoongi langsung mendelik dan menatap heran para _staff_ tersebut. Dosa mereka pasti menumpuk karena telah banyak berbohong ke Jimin. Jimin yang polos, hanya mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat agar salah satu asistennya mengambilkannya minum.

Seiring dengan itu, sosok tampan dengan kemejanya dan juga kacamata hitamnya menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi. Ya, Taehyung. Jimin sama sekali tak menoleh karena ia memang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu editor. Dengan senyum terbaiknya, Taehyung mulai menyapa Jimin sembari membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya yang dapat membuat para gadis jatuh hati padanya.

"Sile hamnida"

Suara berat V membuat Jimin serta Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. Reaksi Yoongi bisa dibilang menyelidiki, malah lebih parah Jimin. Jimin yang hanya menghafal wajah artis berumur 30 tahun ke atas, kini menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan heran. Seolah bertanya-tanya siapakah namja didepannya ini.

"Ehem" Taehyung berdehem "Maaf sebelumnya, saya yang memerankan tokoh 'V' dalam film ini. Nama saya Kim Taehyung" Taehyung berbungkuk dengan formal dan disambut dengan senyum manis dari Jimin.

"Oh! Jadi kau Kim Taehyung yang 'itu' ya!" Yang 'itu' bagaimana, Park Jimin?

"Saya Park Jimin, sutradara yang akan membimbing proses produksi film karya Min Jungsoo ini" Balas Jimin tak kalah formal dan hendak membungkuk, namun dihentikan oleh Taehyung dengan segera. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Jimin dan tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, tuan Park. Kudengar kita ini seumuran. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Taehyung' dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Jimin' bagaimana?" Taehyung tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Jimin. Lagi-lagi, Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia berfikir bahwa aktor tampan yang tengah merangkul bahu Jimin itu sungguh... tidak sopan?

"Vulgar" Sindirnya yang cukup bisa didengar oleh Taehyung. Yoongi memang begitu, ia terlalu berterus terang. Apapun yang ada dibenaknya, ia akan katakan walaupun hal tersebut dapat membuat tersinggung orang yang bersangkutan. Taehyung yang merasa disindir dengan segera melepas rangkulannya dari Jimin dan dengan wajah kesal ia menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hei, buluk—"

"Min Yoongi" Balas Yoongi datar karena merasa 'buluk' bukanlah namanya. Hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin kesal.

"Oho~ Kau berani memperkenalkan dirimu, eh? Kau pikir sehebat apa dirimu?" Taehyung tak membuat pergerakan, karena jika ia salah mengambil pergerakkan maka awak media akan memberitakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Yoongi mengherdikkan bahu karena ia memang tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa disini. Jika tidak karena Jimin, ia tak akan ada di tempat yang penuh tumpukkan sampah seperti ini.

"Mengapa kalian bertengkar, sih?! Kalian bukan anak-anak, tahuuuu" Jimin melerai mereka berdua layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah dua anak lelaki berandalan dan tengah bertengkar. Petir-petir imajiner yang berada antara Yoongi dan Taehyungpun musnah seketika.

' _Jaga_ image _, Taehyung. Jaga_ image _'_ Batin Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap dadanya agar ia tetap menjaga _image_ nya. Lebih baik ia kembali duduk di sofa untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengembalikan _image_ nya sebagai aktor yang tampan nan percaya diri.

.

.

Melupakan hal itu, Jimin segera memanggil salah satu _staff_ penata rias yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat _make up_. Ia mendorong Yoongi ke arah _staff_ tersebut dengan senyum cerianya.

"Noona, tolong bentuk rambut Yoongi- _ssi_ agar mirip dengan tokoh _heroine_ dalam film ini, oke? Dia anak baru" Ucap Jimin yang entah mengapa sedikit membuat hati Yoongi tertusuk. 'Anak baru', katanya? Jika ia tak dipaksa oleh masa lalunya yang buruk ia tak akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini, sungguh.

"Maaf, tetapi apakah tuan sudah melakukan _casting_ terlebih dahulu?" Tanya sang penata rias.

"Aah~ Itu tak perlu! Lihat saja dia!" Jimin menunjuk Yoongi tiba-tiba dan sedikit membuat Yoongi tersentak. Sang penata riaspun mengikuti arah kemana telunjuk Jimin berlabuh dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku tahu wajahnya itu tak penuh minat tetapi pemeran pengganti biasanya hanya membutuhkan _action_ saja, bukan? Noona, kau jangan memperhatikan wajahnya saja! Kau harus bisa merasakan hatinya, Noona. Hatiny—MMppp!"

Bibir Jimin langsung saja dijepit oleh salah satu tangan Yoongi dan kini bibir merah Jimin nampak seperti mulut bebek. Sang penata rias pun menahan tawanya karena aksi Yoongi yang mampu meredam suara cempreng Jimin. Jimin yang diperlakukan seperti itu memukul-mukul tangan Yoongi dengan keras dan cukup sakit sehingga Yoongipun menyerah.

"Jika kau berbicara terus, rambutku akan tetap panjang seperti perempuan. Berhentilah mengoceh" Ucap Yoongi dengan seringai kemenangan dan disambut oleh juluran lidah Jimin.

' _Menyebalkan! Aku menyesal telah memilih dia menjadi pemeran pengganti!'_ Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya _'Tetapi ini aneh sekali...'_ Jimin meletakkan telunjuk pada dagunya dan berpose sepert oran berpikir.

' _Mengapa aku menurut padanya, ya?'_

 **( BTS )**

Untuk membuat sebuah film, dibutuhkan 3 tahap yang penting. Yaitu tahap Pra-produksi, Produksi, lalu yang terakhir adalah Pasca-produksi. Pada tahap Pra-produksi, segala sesuatu yang mendasar seperti ide cerita. Ide cerita pembuatan film berjudul 'Love and War' ini sudah dibuat dan skenarionya pun sudah ada karena memang telah dibuat oleh Min Jungsoo sendiri. Selain ide cerita, ada perekrutan pekerja, penyusunan jadwal, pemilihan lokasi, persiapan kostum dan peralatan. Semua hal tersebut sudah dipersiapkan oleh para _staff_ yang diatur oleh Jimin beserta yang mereka lakukan adalah tahap Produksi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah _shooting_. Seluruh naskah sudah diberikan oleh para pemain dan juga _staff_ termasuk Jimin.

'Love and War' adalah sebuah film bertemakan cinta dan _sci-fi_ dimana seorang pemuda bernama Suga yang sudah tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya karena kekasihnya berselingkuh. Orang ketiga tersebut adalah namja misterius bernama V. Suga merasa bahwa kekasihnya sudah dicuci otak oleh V. Saat Suga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan putus asa, sekelompok mahkluk luar angkasa mendatangi bumi dan tanpa diduga V adalah salah satu prajuritnya—

"Tunggu, Mahkluk luar angkasa? Maksudnya, alien?" Taehyung mengeluarkan protesannya saat ia mendapat peran baru yang cukup aneh. Peran untuk menjadi alien, apakah wajahnya akan didandani menjadi hijau dan berbicara aneh seperti 'BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP', begitu?

"Hu-um" Jimin mengangguk "Tetapi kamu tak akan memakai kostum dengan kepala besar dan mata lebar begitu kok, Taehyung! 'Mahkluk luar angkasa' disini wujudnya manusia. Kata Jungsoo-nim begitu" Para _staff_ mengangguk pelan meyakini Taehyung yang mulai ragu akan kehilangan _image_ nya nanti. Jika semua badannya dicat hijau maka tak akan lucu lagi, ia tak akan dianggap sebagai aktor tampan lagi.

Selama para pemain juga para _staff_ tengah merundingkan tentang alur cerita dan mengambil gambar pertama, Yoongi hanya bersandar pada sebuah pilar sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mahkluk luar angkasa? Menjijikkan. Apakah imajinasi ayahnya sependek itu? Bagaimana bisa masyarakat menyukai film-film ayahnya? Yoongi tak habis pikir. Ia merasa malu karena pernah mengagumi ayahnya.

.

.

Setelah berunding, Jimin berlari kecil melewati Yoongi. Sedetiknya, ia berhenti lagi dan kembali ke hadapan Yoongi. Kedua mata sipitnya terpicing seraya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi. Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya karena wajah Jimin begitu dekat dengannya.

' _Ap- apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?'_

"Kau.. siapa?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul pada kening Yoongi dan segera ia menyentil kening namja berambut merah tersebut tanpa rasa belas kasih. Lihat saja, Jimin sampai terpekik seperti itu.

"Min Yoongi, pabo" Astaga, Yoongi. Kau menyebut sutradaramu itu dengan sebutan 'Pabo', apakah tak apa-apa?

"Hey! Namaku Jimin! Oh, benarkah?~ Kau ini tampan sekali~~" Jimin menatap kagum pada Yoongi. Tidak dibuat-buat, tetapi ia benar-benar kagum. Dari Yoongi yang seperti nenek-nenek beruah menjadi Yoongi yang super tampan mirip karakter _heroine_ itu sendiri. Ia bersyukur penata riasnya dapat mengubah rambut Yoongi sehingga wajah Yoongi lebih terlihat dan terkesan segar dipandang mata.

"Berhentilah memujiku, bukankah kau harus mengatur segalanya sekarang?" Tanpa sadar Yoongi menahan senyumnya. Astaga, mengapa ia menahan senyumnya? Seharusnya ia tersenyum jika ia memang ingin tersenyum.

"Oh iya!" Jimin menepuk keningnya "AAggh!" Ya, Jimin menepuk bekas sentilan dari Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh karena ekspersi Jimin sangat lucu dimatanya. Lucu?

' _Ayolah, menggodai seseorang yang lebih muda darimu itu menyenangkan'_

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" Jimin menunjuk batang hidung Yoongi dengan ekspresi marah yang imut lalu langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah reda dari kekehannya.

"Memang. Memang menyebalkan" Ucap Yoongi dengan seringai tipisnya. Sambil menunggu, Yoongi kembali mengambil buku kecilnya dari saku dan membacanya. Belum sempat ia membaca satu kata, bukunya sudah kotor dan kertasnya berubah menadi coklat. Yoongi segera menoleh ke arah pelaku yang tenyata menumpahkan kopi ke arahnya.

"Oh, maaf, maaf~" Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum kemenangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menganggap hal tersebut merupakan angin lalu. _Well_ , dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti pemeran alien tersebut. Namun yang terpenting, ia harus mengubah Jimin terlebih dahulu agar apat mengubah alur cerita milik ayahnya dan membuat dunia tahu, bahwa seorang 'Min Jungsoo sang sutradara hebat' memang layak untuk dilupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **( TBC )**

 **Perbedaan umur:**

 **Yoongi: 25 tahun**

 **Jimin dan Taehyung: 20 tahun**

 **Yak apakah saya lambat updatenya? Mian, mian /bows/**

 **Disini udah mulai jelas kenapa mas aguS tuh benci ama ayahnya beserta pekerjaan sutradara dan karena hal itu dia ga pengen film ayahnya keulang lagi supaya dunia melupakan ayahnya yang sebenarnya rese'. Sebagai gantinya, dia bikin jimin sembuh supaya bisa ngubah alur ceritanya getoo /paan**

 **Btw saya abis nonton bts bagian bungee jumping dan adegan bromancenya banyak amet. Cukup menyentuh kokoro. Saya kuat kok, kuat /yaaja**

 **Yaaah terima kasih untuk review, fav, serta followsnya! Kalian dapat membuat saya semangat mengetik ff ini walaupun cukup berat nentuin alurnya wkwk**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimana-mana, seorang aktris/aktor namanya tak akan besar tanpa kehadiran para fans yang dengan setia mengagumi mereka. Biasanya para penggemar sang aktris adalah pria, sementara para penggemar sang aktor adalah wanita. Tetapi terkadang juga, ada wanita yang tergila-gila akan seorang aktris dan juga lelaki yang tergila-gila akan seorang aktor.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah dan cahaya sang surya menembus kaca jendela sebuah sekolah favorit di Seoul. Kelas masih sepi dan hening. Hanya seorang saja yang duduk pada sudut ruangan, yaitu seorang namja berwajah polos dan bersurai hitam. Ia kini tengah asyik memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Ia sepertinya sedang menonton sesuatu dan kelihatannya seru sekali, ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri sambil menontonnya. Memangnya apa yang sedang ia tonton?

Oh, sebuah drama yang menampilkan adegan perkelahian dan salah satu aktornya adalah—

—Kim Taehyung?

"Ah.. daebak..." Ucapnya terkagum atas akting Taehyung dibalik layar ponselnya itu. Taehyung begitu lihai dalam memerankan peran sebagai seorang agen mata-mata yang tengah membela diri. Begitu lincah dan memukau, seolah-olah kita yang menontonnya masuk ke dalam situasi yang sama dengannya. Gigi kelinci dari namja tersebut sedikit terlihat saat ia menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah konyol Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Oh! Jeon Jungkook! Kebetulan sekali!" Salah seorang kakak kelas menyapa namja yang ternyata bernama Jeon Jungkook ini dengan riang. Ia segera menghentikan video yang ia tonton dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"O-oh, ada apa, Hoseok-hyung?"

"Hm?" Bukannya langsung menjawab, Hoseok menatap curiga pergerakan adik kelasnya. Mengapa seperti gelisah begitu?

"Hyung..?"

"Jungkookie, mengapa kau gelisah begitu?"

Sebenarnya mudah saja. Jeon jungkook adalah seorang fans dari aktor tertampan di Korea Selatan dan hal tersebut merupakan rahasia terbesar yang ia miliki. Jungkook mengkoleksi segala atribut dan selalu _update_ akan berita dari sang idola. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tahu hal ini, karena ia berpikir bahwa mereka akan menganggapnya menjijikkan jika mereka tahu.

"Aniya, tadi Hoseok-hyung ingin apa? Mengapa mencariku pagi-pagi begini?" Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untungnya, Hoseok itu gampang untuk dipindahkan alur bicaranya.

"Oh iya! Aku tidak sarapan dari rumah. Temani aku ke kantin ne, Kookie?" Hoseok memberikan wajah 'imut'nya yang membuat Jungkook merinding. Bukan merinding saking imutnya, tetapi ia agak geli melihat seorang namja membuat wajah yang sengaja diimutkan seperti seorang yeoja.

' _Ah, aku tak bisa menonton videonya kalau begini...'_

"Ayolah, Jungkookie~~"

"Baiklah, baiklah" Balas Jungkook pasrah setelah terdiam cukup lama dan memutuskan untuk tidak melawan hyungnya. Yah, ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Lain kali, ia akan menyelesaikan video dari sang idola sebelum hyungnya datang untuk mengacaukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah segala persiapan selesai, kini mereka tengah syuting _indoor_ untuk adegan dimana sang _heroine_ mengalami cekcok dengan kekasihnya. Hal tersebut berlangsung lancar tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun dimata Jimin. Penderita sindrom Peter pan kebanyakan pemalas, tetapi jika mereka sudah memiliki minat pada bidang tertentu, mereka tak akan segan untuk mendalaminya.

" _Cut!_ " Potong Jimin yang menandakan berakhirnya adegan yang diperankan oleh pemain. Ia segera memberi gestur kepada _staff_ penata rias untuk memperbaiki _make up_ dari para pemain. Sementara itu, Jimin bersama produser line merundingkan adegan tersebut. Apakah pencahayaannya kurang atau penggunaan _filter_ nya belum maksimal.

"Semuanya sudah bagus" Jimin tersenyum manis ke seluruh _staff_ nya yang tak tega jika harus membantah Jimin "Nah, sekarang bagian Yoongi- _ssi_ dimana ia harus loncat dari gedung 15 lantai. Kita sudah menyewa apartemen di distrik ****, bukan?" Kepala Jimin menoleh ke arah asistennya dan disambut dengan anggukkan.

"Oke, kita ke distrik **** dulu. Setelahnya, baru adegan V dan Jungin di café pada distrik yang sama" Ucap Jimin dan para tim yang bekerja untuk syuting _outdoor_ segera mempersiapkan mobil. Merekapun segera meluncur ke lokasi. Yoongi yang melihat hal itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti salah satu sopir.

"Yoongi - _ssi_!" Suara cempereng Jimin menelisik indera pendengaran Yoongi dan mau tak mau membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya namun Yoongi tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi khawatir pada wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , apakah kau sanggup melakukan semua ini?"

"Ne" Jawab Yoongi singkat dan santai. Ia tak begitu memikirkannya. Jikalau ia mati, mati sajalah. Tetapi kalau memang Jimin sudah professional, pasti ia akan memeriksa segala keamanan demi berlangsungnya film dari orang yang ia kagumi.

"Jangan tidak peduli begitu, _dong_!" Jimin malah misuh-misuh.

Yoongi mengernyit, "Tidak peduli bagaimana? Yang loncat itu aku, bukan kau"

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi—"

"Jimin!" Terdengar suara _husky_ yang berat tersebut memanggil Jimin dari belakang dan bisa ditebak yang memanggilnya itu adalah aktor tampan kita, Kim Taehyung. Terlihat ia berlarian kecil menuju Jimin dengan naskah ditangannya. Jimin segera menoleh karena wajah Taehyung terlihat serius.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tak kalah serius, namun tetap saja siapapun yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak kecil yang menatap siapapun dengan tatapan polosnya. Yoongi yang berada di sebelah Jimin hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya.

' _Sang aktor kita lagi'_ Batin Yoongi malas.

"Jiminie, aku tak mengerti tentang dialog yang ini" Tunjuk Taehyung asal pada naskahnya dan langsung begitu saja dijelaskan oleh Jimin. Bukannya mendengar, Taehyung malah melirik Yoongi yang kini sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Malah, Yoongi langsung masuk begitu saja pada mobil yang sudah disediakan. Jimin yang menyadari hal itu, segera mengejar mobil tersebut.

"Yoongi- _ssi_! Yoongi- _ssi_!" Namun, mobil tidak berhenti. Perasaan khawatir masih menghantui benak Jimin. Ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, apakah yang membuatnya khawatir? Kelangsungan film atau keadaan Yoongi sendiri?

Taehyung yang melihat hal tersebut mendecih, lalu ia segera menghampiri Jimin dan merangkul bahunya guna menenangkannya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Taehyung melakukan hal itu? Ia hanya tak suka dengan sikap Yoongi dan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia lebih bisa dari pemeran pengganti itu. Lagipula, ia juga sepertinya mulai menyukai sang sutradara manis bersurai stroberi itu.

 **( BTS )**

Di dalam mobil, Yoongi hanya duduk bersandar dan berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jari telunjuknya mengusap-usap batang hidungnya sendiri pertanda bahwa ia tengah mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Jimin begitu khawatir padanya, bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan? Biasanya para penderita sindrom ini bersikap acuh dan tak peduli akan lingkungannya, tetapi tadi Jimin menunjukan rasa khawatirnya dengan begitu jelas. Kini, Yoongi memikirkan sikap-sikap lain yang patut diperbaiki dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Yoongi-ah?" Ucap salah seorang asisten _cameraman_ yang duduk disebelah Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan menghentikan sejenak tentang rencananya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tetapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Apakah kalian mengetahui bahwa Park Jimin mengidap sindrom Peter pan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat asisten _cameraman_ itu tersentak. Nampak ia sedikit gelisah sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, kami tahu. Tak akan ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang tak meminta maaf setelah melakukan sebuah kesalahan walaupun ia orang terhormat sekalipun. Tetapi tuan Park sungguh berbeda. Jika kami tak menuruti perintahnya sekali saja, kami akan dilaporkan kepada ayahnya agar kami dipecat. Mau tak mau kami harus menurutinya—"

"—Itu dia" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Sifat lain Jimin adalah tak suka meminta maaf baik kesalahan kecil maupun kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat. Jimin selalu berpikir orang-orang akan memakluminya karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa orang lain mengenalinya sebagai penderita sindrom Peter pan.

Sang asistenpun menatap Yoongi heran. Sebenarnya siapa Yoongi ini? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan bisa langsung bertemu dengan Jimin? Padahal hal tersebut suatu kelangkaan besar karena Jimin tak mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain, apalagi orang asing seperti Yoongi disampingnya ini.

"Yoongi-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya... siapa?" Tanya sang asisten yang hanya dibalas oleh seringai tipis dari Yoongi. Inginnya Yoongi menjawab bahwa ia adalah anak sutradara yang begitu kalian puja dan anak yang disiksa oleh bintang kalian sendiri. Tetapi, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Menurutmu?"

 **( BTS )**

Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit bagi Jimin dan juga yang lainnya untuk sampai pada tempat tujuan. Setelah sampai, para _staff_ segera mempersiapkan peralatannya seperti _clipboard_ , penataan cahaya pada kamera, dan sebagainya. Yoongi menatap gedung tersebut yang menurutnya cukup tinggi. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. Bisakah ia melakukan semua ini?

"Lihat itu. Tinggi sekali, bukan?" Ucap Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi seolah-olah mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat, padahal dari kedua belah pihak sama sekali tak mengharapkannya. Yoongi melirik sinis aktor terkenal disampingnya yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Memang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berpikir begitu" Ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari bahunya dan membuat pergerakan seolah-olah ia membersihkan bahunya. Ia tak menerima jika orang yang lebih muda tak menghormati yang lebih tua bahkan jika dia anak presiden sekalipun. Tetapi, Yoongi sudah memiliki kesan buruk bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung. Disisi Taehyung pun juga begitu. Petir-petir imajiner pun kembali beradu.

"Heh, _good luck_ , Tuan Min Yoongi" Ucap Taehyung dengan seringai pada bibirnya dan disambut dengan 'senyum' dari Yoongi.

"Tidak terima kasih, tuan Kim"

Jimin hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat dua namja dengan perbadaan warna rambut yang mencolok itu terus-terusan bertengkar. Memangnya apa yang mereka rebutkan? Masalah gaji atau peran? Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya karenanya.

"Yoongi- _ssi_! Para _staff_ yang berada di atas apartemen sudah siap!" Ucap Jimin melalui toa dan membuat Yoongi segera berlalu guna menaikki _lift_ pada apartemen tersebut dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

Sambil menunggu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ terdekat dengan penyamarannya; hoodie, kacamata hitam dan masker berwana sama. Mengapa harus ia sendiri? Apakah kalian pernah mendengar julukan 'Tuan One Man Show'? Itulah julukan yang pantas disanding oleh aktor tampan yang terkenal ini. Ia tak memiliki _manager_ yang membantunya karena ia begitu percaya diri dalam melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sekalipun ia memiliki _manager_ , seluruhnya tak akan betah bekerja dengan Taehyung. Bukan karena perlakuan Taehyung yang kasar atau apapun, justru _manager_ nya lah yang merasa tak enak karena Taehyung yang selalu menolak jika ingin dibantu. Aneh? Kim Taehyung memang begitu sejak lahir.

Singkat cerita, ia sudah sampai pada _minimarket_ terdekat. Keadaannya cukup sepi dan hanya terlihat dua orang saja yang tengah berbelanja. Sisanya, berada di luar dan terlihat seperti sedang menggunakan fasilitas _wi-fi_ dari _minimarket_ tersebut. Taehyungpun mulai mengambil sebuah minuman mineral dari lemari pendingin dan saat ia mundur selangkah, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Oh, sial.

Taehyung segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang yang ia tabrak– yang ternyata adalah sesosok namja berseragam sekolah menengah atas. Yah, untuk sekilas Taehyung teringat masa lalunya di sekolah tetapi itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Ia sempat mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari belakang dan ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Taehyung dibuat-buat agar tak ada yang dapat mengenalinya. Namun, sepertinya sang korban menatapnya cukup intens hingga ia tak bisa berkutik.

' _Oh, cepatlah jawab. Jangan menatapku seperti itu'_

"K-kau—"

BRAK!

Tumpukkan kotak sereal yang sudah disusun rapi itupun jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Taehyung, kau mendapat masalah kali ini dan jangan harap kau menyelesaiannya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **( TBC )**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! /bagi yang merayakan/ OHO HO HO**

 ***Christmas day covered by Jimin and Jungkook on the background***

 **Oh ya, ralat untuk kalimat di chapter kemaren '** _ **Semua hal tersebut sudah dipersiapkan oleh para staff yang diatur oleh Jimin beserta yang mereka lakukan adalah tahap Produksi...'**_ **seharusnya '** _ **Semua hal tersebut sudah dipersiapkan oleh para staff yang diatur oleh Jimin beserta**_ _ **asistennya. Kini**_ _ **yang mereka lakukan adalah tahap Produksi...'**_

 **Kalimat yg saya underline ilang soalnya gabung gitu, setelah tanda titik lupa saya isiin spasi :'v maafkan saya juga dengan typo-typo yang lain baik di ch sebelumnya maupun ch ini /bows/**

 **Ada yang bilang kalo ff ini dimulai dipertengahan cerita. Benar! Benar! Duh kok kamu peka banget sih jadi malu... atau emang gampang ditebak nih jalan ceritanya? \ :'v / /paan**

 **Udah denger 1 verse-nya hosiki? Agh, entah kenapa tuh lagu terngiang-ngiang dikepala. Waktu dengerin be like:**

 **Awal: Ini beneran our king of aegyo?**

 **Pertengahan: Slaaaaayyyyy mabro, slaaay**

 **Akhir: /angguk-angguk/ #paangajelas**

 **Oke terima kasih atas reviews, favs, serta followsnya! Sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin ff saya yg satu lagi tapi tunda dulu gapapa yak? Jangan marah yak? :'v /slap**

 **Yak saya malah nyerocos gaje**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

[ Jungkook POV ]

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, menandakan para siswanya sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan gedung dimana kami menuntut ilmu. Tak seperti biasanya aku pulang sendiri karena biasanya Hoseok-hyung yang menemaniku. Aku sedikit kesal dengannya karena tadi pagi ia memotong aktvitasku saat sedang menonton drama kesukaanku maksudku— aktor favoritku. Tetapi, aku tak bisa untuk menolak ajakan hyung-ku yang satu itu karena jujur saja, ia begitu menyenangkan dan hanya orang bodoh yang dapat menolaknya.

Baru saja aku sampai digerbang sekolah, aku merasakan bahwa ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Siapa kali ini? Aku segera merogohnya untuk melihat siapakah sang pengirim pesan.

 **Dari: Ibu**

 **Jungkook, belikan adikmu susu dan belikan ibu satu plastik penuh buah jeruk. Ibu dengar** _ **minimarket**_ **dekat sekolahmu itu sedang ada diskon karena menjelang masa liburan. Pakai uangmu dulu, nanti ibu ganti. Ibu mencintaimu.**

Aku menghela nafas. Padahal rencananya aku ingin singgah ke toko buku sebentar saja untuk membeli majalah yang memuat sebuah wawancara bersama Kim Taehyung-nim. Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa menundanya dan membelikan ibu buah terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Tak lama, aku sampai pada _minimarket_ dekat sekolahku. Aku dapat melihat anak-anak sekolah lain berdiam disini dan menggunakan fasilitas _wi-fi_ dengan hikmat. Ah, aku jadi ingin juga– Ayolah Jungkook, fokus. Jika tidak, kau akan terlambat untuk membeli majalah itu. Langkah kakiku dan pergerakkan tanganku cukup tergesa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sekaleng susu dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang belanja yang telah kuambil.

Tetapi saat aku ingin berlalu, aku merasakan sosok dibelakangku telah menyandungku. Aku yang mencoba menahan keseimbangan, tanpa sadar menyentuh sedikit salah satu bagian dari segunung kotak sereal yang berasa didepanku. Ya, kurasa hanya sedikit. Setelah yakin bahwa kotak-kotak tersebut tetap dalam posisi, aku segera berbalik menghadap sosok yang menyandungku tadi. Aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuang waktuku dengan kejadian konyol seperti ini! Pokoknya—

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu membuatku terdiam dan menatap sosok serba hitam didepanku dengan tatapan yang dalam. Entah mengapa, aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Walaupun menurutku intonasinya sedikit aneh dan terdengar dibuat-buat, sih. Ini perasaanku saja atau bagaiman kalau namja didepanku ini adalah—

"K-kau—"

Baekhyun-hyung...? Bukan, bukan. Siapa pria didepanku ini?

BRAK!

Tumpukkan kotak sereal yang sudah disusun rapi itupun jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Bagus, Jungkook. Kerja yang bagus. Kini salah satu pegawai memarahi kami berdua; aku dan juga pria berpakaian serba hitam. Karena pria tersebut sepertinya bingung dan linglung ingin meminta maaf padaku dan sang pegawai, maka aku mengambil aksi agar suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"K-kami minta maaf! Kami akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini" Ucapku tergagap karena tegang dan segera merapikan kotak-kotak sereal tersebut dibantu oleh pria berpakaian serba hitam ini. Pegawai tersebut memaafkan kami dan menasihati kami agar lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil barang, disambut oleh anggukan dari kami.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sementara pria tersebut sudah mulai membangun kotak demi kotak tersebut agar menjadi bentuk gunung seperti semula. Aku menatap setiap inci darinya karena aku begitu penasaran dan merasa pernah melihat sosok pria ini disuatu tempat tetapi dimana—

Oh.

Oh, oh, oh.

"Maaf telah menyandungmu tadi. Jika saja aku lebih hati-hati pasti.."

"T-tidak! Ini salahku juga. Aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan jadi— bolehkah aku bertanya... siapa namamu?"

Aku menatap pria tersebut dengan lekat dan dapat kulihat samar kedua manik yang menatapku balik dari kacamata hitam tersebut. Perlahan telunjuknya berada pada depan bibirnya yang tertutup oleh masker hitam yang ia kenakan. Aku mengerutkan alisku karena heran. Apakah gesturnya menyuruhku untuk diam atau bagaimana?

"Jika kau tahu siapa aku, kuharap kau tetap menutup mulutmu" Ia berbicara dengan volume suara yang nyaris berbisik dan terdengar nada suaranya berbeda saat ia menanyakan keadaanku. Begitu berat dan—

Suara salju itu!

Ugh—

Jika aku diijinkan berteriak, aku ingin berteriak sekarang.

[ End of Jungkook POV ]

 **( BTS )**

Yoongi kembali membaca naskahnya. Kini ia harus meloncat dari gedung apartemen 15 lantai, lalu saat sudah setengah terjatuh ia harus bisa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap langit seolah-olah sebuah pesawat luar angkasa muncul begitu saja dan membelah langit. Sementra itu, Jimin masih berada dibawah bersama _staff_ yang lain untuk mengamati apakah Yoongi akan sukses kali ini. Kasur dan juga tumpuk demi tumpuk kardus menjadi pengaman jika nanti Yoongi sudah tiba dibawah. Rasa khawatir Jimin tak juga pudar dan malah menjadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan uluhatinya dan itu membuatnya sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Jimin pun masih bingung memikirkannya. Namun yang lebih penting dari itu, ia harus membuat film ini sukses sambil memastikan bahwa temannya itu selamat.

"Apakah.. ia bisa melakukannya...? Ini kesalahanku.." Gumam Jimin nyaris tak terdengar begitu Yoongi sudah siap dalam posisi. Jimin meraih _walkie-talkie_ miliknya agar dapat tersambung dengan milik salah satu asistennya yang berada diatas sana.

"Apa disana sudah siap?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir dan hal tersebut membuat para _staff_ nya bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Pasalnya, Jimin tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan orang lain bahkan disaat genting sekalipun. Ia pasti berpikir bahwa segala hal yang ia lakukan selalu sempurna dan orang lain tak akan celaka karena ulahnya. Melihat hal tersebut para _staff_ merasa bangga, namun disisi lain mereka tak tega melihat wajah sang sutradara manis ini begitu khawatir. Hal tersebut dapat membuat kinerja produksi akan menurun.

"Ya, kami sudah siap" Jawab sang asisten mantap.

"B-berikan pada Yoongi- _ssi_! Cepat!" Titah Jimin dan sang asistenpun sesegera mungkin memberikan alat komunikasi dua arah tersebut pada Yoongi yang kini sudah menyiapkan jiwa dan raganya. Ia segera meraih benda tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi? Diatas sini anginnya kencang, nanti aku bisa demam" Ucap Yoongi mencoba mencari alasan dan menghibur dirinya sendiri agar ia dapat membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bahwa kau berani, Yoongi-ssi" _Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!_ Tambah Jimin dalam batinnya. Aish, mengapa ia harus memendamnya? Menyebalkan. Semua ini gara-gara Yoongi.

"Hitung saja seperti kau biasa melakukannya, aku akan melakukan sebisaku" Jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya dan membuat Jimin terdiam. 'Sebisanya' katanya? Jimin bahkan tidak tahu kemampuan Yoongi! Ini semua karena salahnya yang tak bisa berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan! Semua ini karena sindrom—!

"Jimin-ah" Panggil Yoongi yang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Yoongi nampaknya dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya dari puncak gedung tersebut. Terlihat Jimin menunduk dan sudah bisa ditebak ia sedang berpikir bahwa semuanya adalah karena salahnya. Yoongi mendengus. Ia harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk tidak membentak Jimin karena kekalutannya sekarang.

"Percaya padaku dan juga rekan-rekanmu, Jimin-ah. Sama seperti kami percaya padamu"

DEG!

' _Apa ini didadaku... berdenyut...'_ Jimin meremas bagian uluhatinya namun agak ke kiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu berdenyut cukup kencang dalam satu kali detakkan. Apa artinya ini? Jimin masih saja tak bergeming dan terduduk pada tempat duduknya sendiri. Salah seorang bagian dari _line producer_ menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Betul kata Yoongi-ah, Jimin-nim. Kau harus percaya kepada kami"

Bukannya menjawab, ia memberikan _walkie-talkie_ tersebut pada sang produser dengan kasar. Oh sial, pastilah Jimin sangat marah kali ini. Apakah mungkin karena Yoongi yang seenaknya berkata lancang seperti tadi? Tetapi bukankah maksud Yoongi baik? Seluruh _staff_ mulai merasa ketakutan jikalau nanti Jimin berbicara sepatah kata pada ayahnya. Lalu dalam sedetik itu juga, mereka semua akan 'mati'.

" _Camera!—"_ Jimin terpekik tiba-tiba dengan suara cemprengnya pada toa yang ia pegang. Seluruh _staff_ tersenyum sumringah, bahkan dengan _staff_ yang berada di atas sana. Yoongi menyeringai tipis, sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu kali ini. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan selama perjalanan.

" _Rolling!—_ " Yoongi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat, namun ia tetap meniru ekspresi dari sang _heroine_ agar ia sukses juga dalam memerankan perannya. _Drolly_ pun sudah mulai memutar dan sedikit mengambil jarak dari gedung agar dapat mengambil gambar saat Yoongi terjatuh nantinya.

" _Take two— Action!"_

.

.

Dengan tangan terjulur seolah-olah Yoongi melihat lawan perannya yang berperan menjadi kekasihnya, ia dengan sengaja salah melangkahkan kakinya hingga terjatuh. Seluruh _staff_ beserta Jimin teperangah. Gerakan macam apa itu? Menghayati sekali. Seolah-olah nyawa milik Yoongi ada 9 seperti seekor kucing. Pergi kemana ketakutannya tadi? Entahlah, hanya Yoongi yang tahu.

Netra milik Jimin masih setia dan dengan serius menatap adegan Yoongi melalui benda kotak tersebut diikuti oleh asisten juga sang produser. Mereka terkagum, Yoongi seperti seekor burung merpati yang baru saja ditembak dan tengah jatuh dengan dramatis. Darimana Yoongi mendapat bakat seperti ini? Jimin tak habis pikir. Kekhawatirannya sirna seketika dan berganti dengan perasaan lega. Ia memandang adegan tersebut penuh kagum.

Sekuat tenaga, Yoongi memutar badannya dan membulatkan matanya seolah-olah sebuah pesawat luar angkasa tengah membelah langit mendung diatasnya dan ia segera membatin, ' _Astaga, ini konyol. Aku tak akan pernah memerangkannya lagi'_

" _Fade out and... cut!"_ Ucap Jimin dan 3 detik setelahnya Yoongi terjatuh di atas tumpukkan kardus dan kasur yang sangat empuk tersebut . Tim keamanan telah mengukur tingkat kesulitan dalam adegan tadi, maka mereka juga sudah mempertimbangkan seberapa kuatkah pengaman yang mereka persiapkan. Mereka sudah menjamin bahwa tak akan terjadi kesalahan.

Jimin dan para rekannya segera menghampiri Yoongi yang tak bergerak sedari tadi. Astaga, ini buruk. Ini sangatlah buruk. Jika memang Yoongi selamat, seharusnya ia dapat bangun– Setidaknya masih dalam keadaan sadar tetapi.. kini keadaan Yoongi terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang menoleh kesamping dan kedua tangan yang terlentang. Benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah—

"TIDAK! Yoongi-ssi tak selemah itu!" Suara Jimin mulai bergetar seraya ia mendekati tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Yoongi dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Yoongi-ssi! Bangun! Jika tidak aku akan menampar wajah tampanmu!" Jimin malah makin menjadi dengan tingkah kekanakan miliknya, apalagi ia menyebut Yoongi tampan tanpa sadar. Tetapi, dapat terlihat bahwa kini wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur meewati pelipisnya. Oh, ia begitu tegang saat ini.

Namun nyatanya, Yoongi tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

 **( BTS )**

 _Mengalami siksaan panjang dari ayahnya sendiri selama 2 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa ayahnya sudah kelewat brengsek. Bahkan ia mendapat berita bahwa ayahnya terjangkit kasus pengorupsian dana untuk film yang akan diproduksi. Hal tersebut tak segera membuat Yoongi di umur 8 tahunnya ini iba, apalagi ayahnya mengaku pada public bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki anak._

 _Sungguh. Jika saja ayahnya bukanlah ayahnya, ia benar-benar akan melawan dan tak akan segan-segan mengambil tindakan ekstrim. Habisnya, bagaimana seorang yang berwibawa seperti itu dapat berubah? Bukankah hatinya sekuat baja? Cih, Yoongi ingin muntah karena ia telah menganggap ayahnya begitu berwibawa._

 _Selepas dipenjara, rumah Yoongi disita karena ternyata ayahnya memiliki banyak pinjaman disana-sini dan tak sanggup membayarnya. Yoongi yang masih kecil bisa apa? Melawan dua orang pria berotot besar yang memindahkan barang-barang dirumahnya? Itu gila. Cari mati namanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi hidup dijalanan dan menjadi seorang tunawisma sampai umurnya genap 10 tahun. Berbagai halangan dan rintangan ia hadapi dan seiring ia bertumbuh besar, ia menyadari bahwa harga dirinya telah hancur dan ia diinjak-injak oleh telapak kaki ayahnya sendiri. Ia berpikir bahwa—_

 _Untuk apa ia hidup?_

 _Jika ia hidup pun tetap akan tak akan bisa menjadi remaja pada umumnya. Kini Yoongi hanya bisa menangis dan ia sungguh tahu bahwa sekarang ini dirinya bukanlah dirinya. Sosoknya yang lemah hadir untuk mengalahkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Ia sudah hancur, tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Ke makam ibunya dan menangis? Hal tersebut tak akan mengubah apapun! Ia tahu itu!_

" _Anak manis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Yoongi sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan sosok perempuan tua yang memiliki wajah polos serta hati yang putih dan masih hidup sampai jaman sekarang. Sangat-sangat berterima kasih._

" _Ingin pulang dengan bibi?"_

 **( TBC )**

 **Perbedaan umur:**

 **Hoseok: 18 tahun**

 **Jungkook: 17 tahun**

 **Hola helo**

 **Apakah chapter kali ini masih kurang panjang? Ingin yang lebih panjang? Hmmm /paandah**

 **Saya juga bingung mau bikin panjang tapi apdetnya tiap 3 hari atau bikin pendek tapi tiap hari update wkwkw belum lagi udah deket mau masuk skolah. Aish, ga bakal keurus pasti :'v**

 **Sejujurnya saya senang sekali ada author-author masta yang ngereview ff abal ini tetapi saya ga bisa mengekspresikan rasa senang saya :'v seems pernah liat ada orang kek saya tapi siapa gitu ya /gapenting**

 **Oke, saya sungguh sungguh berterima kasih pada segara reviews, favs, serta follows yang kalian berikan dengan begitu saya bisa mengetahui bahwa ff saya dapat diterima oleh kalian semua! Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Saya mohon maaf jika masih terdapat kekurangan dalam ff ini, saya mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih baik lagi /bows/**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas dari kejadian di _minimarket_ tadi, Jungkook dan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu; aktor tampan kita Kim Taehyung kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju lokasi syuting Taehyung. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung tipikal orang yang begitu sungkan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu jika ia dimaafkan, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia benar-benar merasa lega dan terlepas dari itu, ia melirik pria berseragam sekolah disampingnya.

' _Apa benar dia ini laki-laki? Kulitnya putih mulus, bulu matanya lentik, kedua bolamatanya juga lebar. Seperti seorang gadis'_ Batin Taehyung yang menatap lekat Jungkook disampingnya. Ingat, ia masih berpakaian serba hitam.

"S-suatu kebanggaan dapat bertemu denganmu disini, Taehyung-nim" Ucap Jungkook canggung kepada sang idola. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, Jungkook. Kau mengetahui semuanya. Apakah ia harus meminta tanda tangan? Jangan, jangan. Hal itu akan menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya. Mengambil foto, mungkin? Apalagi. Mengapa disaat ia bertemu dengan aktor kebanggaannya ia malah tak bisa menunjukkan bahwa _dia adalah penggemar beratnya_? Menyebalkan!

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf soal tadi, jika saja aku tak menyandungmu, pasti kita tak akan mendapat masalah" Bukannya merespon apa yang dikatakan Jungkook, Taehyung masih terpikir oleh kesalahannya yang tadi "Jika boleh, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu"

Jantung Jungkook ingin lolos dari rongga dadanya sekarang juga. Tak salah ia mengagumi aktor tampan disampingnya ini. Selain tampan dan berbakat, ia juga baik hati. Tetapi sayang sekali seluruh wajah Taehyung tertutupi seluruhnya, seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendatangi sebuah pemakaman. Entah kenapa Jungkook sedikit geli memikirkannya.

"Tetapi kau ini adalah seorang aktor terkenal, bagaimana—"

"—Bagaimana apanya? Mengapa jika aku seorang aktor? Tak bolehkah?" Terdengar kekehan kecil dari suara berat Taehyung yang astaga— Andai saja Taehyung mengetahui degupan jantung dari penggemar beratnya disampingnya.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

 **( BTS )**

[ Yoongi's POV ]

Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan cerita film yang dibuat oleh lelaki jalang seperti ayahku. Percobaan bunuh diri? Melihat pesawat luar angkasa? Membelah langit? Film romantis macam apa ini? _Sungguh murahan._ Aku kembali membaca naskahku dan sedikit berimprovisasi sebelum aku benar-benar melakukan adegan ini. Sesekali, kedua mataku melirik ke bawah dan mendapati—

Oh, tuhan. Ini tinggi sekali.

 _Heroine_ dalam film ini begitu bodoh. Jika memang lelaki itu yang mengakhiri hubungannya, lalu mengapa ia juga yang ingin mencoba bunuh diri? Ayolah, tidakkah Jimin berpikir bahwa jalan cerita film ini begitu aneh dan membuat orang lain kesal? Aku meletakkan kembali naskah tersebut.

"Yoongi-ah! Jimin-nim ingin berbicara padamu" Ucap salah satu _staff_ yang tengah mengagetkanku karena aku sendiri sedang dalam masa tegang. Aku harap hal ini tak akan menyebabkan trauma _lagi_ untukku. Ia memberikanku _walkie-talkie_ tersebutdan aku segera mengambilnya dengan salah satu tanganku yang mulai dingin.

"Ada apa lagi? Diatas sini anginnya kencang, nanti aku bisa demam" Jika saja aku bisa membentaknya sekarang, pasti sudah kubentak. Tetapi sayang sekali, rasa takutku mengalahkan segalanya. Sial.

"Jangan berpura-pura bahwa kau berani, Yoongi-ssi" Balasnya dengan suara yang tak bertenaga dan aku memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya dari atas. Terlihat bahwa ia tengah menunduk guna meratapi kesalahannya. Mencoba untuk peduli terhadap orang lain memang sebuah kemajuan yang baik, tetapi aku sendiri ragu jika nanti kekalutannya akan mempengaruhi kinerja produksi film sampah ini.

"Hitung saja seperti kau biasa melakukannya, aku akan melakukan sebisaku" Andai saja aku memiliki ucapan yang lebih meyakinkan— tapi hei, aku memang begini. Untuk apa sulit-sulit memikirkannya? Asalkan perasaanku sudah sampai padanya itu pun cukup. Maksudku, aku sudah bisa meyakinkan sang peter pan kali ini.

Jimin hanya terdiam dan semakin membuat rasa takutku pergi menjauh entah kemana, lalu digantikan dengan rasa khawatir yang sama seperti dirinya. Jika ia tetap tak yakin, maka habislah sudah. Ia tak boleh memutuskan harapannya disini. Aku mendengus kasar lalu kembali berbicara melalui alat komunikasi dua arah tersebut.

"Jimin-ah" Aku belum mendengar sepatah katapun sebagai jawaban "Percaya padaku dan juga rekan-rekanmu, Jimin-ah. Sama seperti kami percaya padamu"

Terlihat ia masih terdiam dan menekan dadanya. Apakah barusan perkataanku menyinggungnya? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku berusaha mengingat kalimatku, kurasa tak ada kata-kata yang bermaksud menyinggung lalu apa—

" _Camera!—"_ Aish, bocah ini. Aku tak bisa menahan seringai tipis milikku, pertanda aku puas akan usahaku sendiri. Aku yakin, para _staff_ juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dengan begini, tujuanku bisa sedikit demi sedikit tercapai, bukan?

" _Rolling!—_ " Aku mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat dan tetap mendalami peranku layaknya seperti sang _heroine_. Kalian tahu apa? Ini sulit. Sangat sulit.

" _Take two— Action!"_ Disaat salah satu kakiku sudah menginjak udara, aku dapat merasakan angin yang menekan tubuhku dari atas. Surai putihku berkibas kasar dan aku mencoba membalikkan badanku. Alat aneh itu— kamera itu terus mengikutiku dan merekam setiap inci ekspresi wajahku. Menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa fokus jika begini. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar terjatuh, aku mendengar Jimin mengucapkan kata ' _cut_ ' yang berarti adeganku bisa dibilang sukses.

.

.

Aku masih sadar, aku masih bernafas, dan seluruh inderaku masih berfungsi dengan normal. Kata lainnya, aku selamat. Walaupun begitu, aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku sedikit merasa pusing karena terjatuh dari gedung ini. Aku memposisikan tubuhku seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri dan membuat sutradara muda kita juga para rekannya mengerumuni tempat aku berada. Entah mengapa, ini menyenangkan; mengerjai orang lain.

"TIDAK! Yoongi-ssi tak selemah itu!" Sial, sial. Tuan Park Jimin, bisakah kau hentikan guncangan itu? Kau membuatku ingin meledakkan tawaku. Dasar payah, mana mungkin aku dengan cepatnya mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara bodoh seperti ini?

"Yoongi-ssi! Bangun! Jika tidak aku akan menampar wajah tampanmu!"

Aish, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Jimin-nim, sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sa—"

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka dan membuat para _staff_ bungkam. Jimin? Ia masih mengguncangkan badanku dengan keras. Awalnya memang menyenangkan mengerjainya, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesal. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya saja.

"Pabo, siapa yang kau bilang tampan?" Suaraku ikut sumbang, senada dengan tubuhku yang diguncangkan oleh tangan yang hinggap didadaku; meremas bajuku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Itu kau! Siapa lagi?!" Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar.

"Lalu, siapa yang ingin kau tampar?" Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum saat melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak-anak. Seketika itu juga, ia tersadar dan aku tak mengubah posisiku; masih terbaring di atas kasur. Guncangan pada tubuhku pun berhenti. Ia menatapku cukup lama seolah-olah tak percaya jika aku baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanganku bergerak untuk sekedar menyentil kening miliknya dan disambut oleh tawa tertahan dari yang lainnya. Barulah, ia sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Terlihat, ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Gah, aku ingin memukulnya. Mengapa ia begitu lambat dalam berpikir?

"Yoongi- _ssi_! Syukurlah..." Aku bangkit untuk berdiri sementara ia mengusap-usap dadanya lega. Para _staff_ juga begitu. Ayolah, aku hanya pemeran pengganti. Tak penting, hanya setitik debu, _mengapa kalian malah khawatir padaku_?

Belum sempat aku bangkit sepenuhnya dari benda empuk tersebut, sesuatu mencegatku dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Siapa lagi, jika bukan pemuda mencolok dengan surai merahnya? Secara refleks, aku menghentikan kegiatanku untuk bangkit dari tempat itu sementara para _staff_ yang lain sudah bubar dan kembali memeriksa adegan milikku. Ada apalagi dengannya? Kedua alisku bertaut tanda bahwa aku penasaran dengan tindakan dari Jimin.

"...heyo..." Ucapnya tak jelas dengan volume suara yang kecil. Bahkan, aku nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Berbicaralah lebih keras, aku tak bisa mendengarmu"

"M-mianheyo! Mianheyo, Yoongi- _ssi_! Aku... benar-benar minta maaf.."

[ End of Yoongi's POV, Author POV ]

Yoongi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok namja manis didepannya ini. Terlihat Jimin menunduk dengan dalam dan masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Apakah ia tak salah dengar tadi? Sepertinya setelah ini Yoongi harus membersihkan kedua telinganya.

"Mwo?" Seperti orang dungu, Yoongi kembali bertanya. Padahal, Jimin sudah bersusah payah untuk menaikan volume suaranya. Kini siapa yang disebut 'pabo', Min Yoongi?

"Aish, aku meminta maaf! Hmpp" Jimin yang kesal kembali mencicitkan permintaan maaf tersebut dengan bibir gemuknya yang mengerucut lucu. Ternyata benar, Yoongi tak salah dengar. Seorang Park Jimin meminta maaf? Kemajuan yang besar. Sangat besar, Yoongi tersenyum sumringah dan ingin memuji Jimin tetapi—

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa sebabnya aku meminta maaf! Minta maaf karena aku membuatmu terjatuh atau meminta maaf karena aku telah berlaku kasar padamu, aku tak tahu! Aku bingung! Karena aku malas memikirkannya, maafkan aku saja ya? Ya?~~"

Salah besar.

Yoongi ingin membantingkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

 **( BTS )**

Jeon Jungkook hanyalah seorang pemuda sederhana yang cerdas, mudah dalam berteman, juga sopan. Tetapi, teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedikit tertutup. Hal ini disebabkan karena ia jarang berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri kecuali dengan sunbae-nya dari kelas 3-A, Jung Hoseok. Jelas, ia dan Hoseok teman dari kecil dan mereka tinggal dalam rumah susun sederhana yang sama. Bersebelahan, pula. Jadi tak heran jika mereka berdua begitu dekat.

Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan berumur 6 tahun dan juga seorang ibu. Adik perempuannya memiliki penyakit dimana sistem gerak anggota tubuhnya tak berfungsi dengan baik yaitu kelumpuhan. Lalu, ibunya hanyalah seorang pekerja pabrik dengan gaji yang pas-pasan. Jika sudah waktunya Jungkook untuk pulang, barulah ibunya berangkat. Jika ia sudah tertidur lelap, barulah ibunya datang. Ayahnya sudah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu yang membuat adik perempuannya mengalami insiden yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Kembali, kini ia tengah memasuki kediamannya dan seperti biasa ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan menyapa adiknya yang tengah asyik menonton TV sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah datang. Jungkook meletakkan kantung plastik berisi susu dan buah diatas meja makan lalu segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Hei! Serius sekali menontonnya, Cheon-ya~" Ia mengusap-usap kepala adiknya gemas. Pemuda manis itu bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang" Adiknya tersenyum manis, wajahnya sungguhlah cantik. Nampak seperti Jungkook, namun dalam versi perempuan. Jungkook menarik kursi disampingnya dan menempatkannya disebelah sofa ruang keluarga; tempat adiknya berbaring. Sebenarnya, penggemar berat Kim Taehyung disini tak hanya satu orang saja.

"Cheon-ya. Kau tak akan menyangka apa yang aku alami hari ini!" Ucap Jungkook semangat sambil mengenggam tangan adiknya. Adiknya hanya bisa menoleh padanya. Ingin sekali adiknya ikut menggenggam tangan kakaknya tetapi apa daya, ia tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, oppa? Senang sekali sepertinya" Jeon Cheonsung adiknya hanya bisa terkikik pelan. Seperti biasa, kakaknya selalu bercerita kepadanya tentang hal-hal menyenangkan di sekolah. Karena kakaknya mulai bercerita, tayangan pada TV pun sudah tak menarik lagi.

"Aku.. aku bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung yang 'itu', Cheon-ya!" Akhirnya Jungkook dapat membebaskan aura _fanboy_ miliknya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Adiknya masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"O-Oppa bersungguh-sungguh? Jangan berbohong! Oppa pasti sedang melihat fata— fata.. fata apa namanya ya.. uh.."

"Fatamorgana?"

"Iya! Itu!"

"Tidak, Cheon-ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat dan aku sendiri masih tak percaya. Aku pergi ke _minimarket_ dekat sekolah, lalu aku merasa ada yang menyandungku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku marah!" Jungkook membuat pergerakan tanpa sadar saat ia bercerita dan membuat kepala adiknya mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Tetapi saat aku melihat siapa yang telah menyandungku, kukira itu adalah Baekhyun-hyung karena postur tubuh mereka mirip sekilas—"

"Maaf menyela, oppa. Tetapi siapa itu 'Baekhyun-hyung'?" Adiknya tiba-tiba menyela cerita Jungkook. Jungkook segera menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"I-itu tidak penting! Aku lanjutkan. Lalu, saat ia sadar bahwa aku mengetahui dirinya, ia pun menyuruhku untuk menutup mulut dan tak berbicara pada siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya... Taehyung-nim ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tersebut dan aku juga sudah memaafkannya... tetapi..."

"Tetapi..?"

"Ia begitu sungkan, Cheon-ya. Ia ingin benar-benar menebus kesalahannya dengan melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku sudah menolaknya, tetapi ia malah bersikeras.. jadi.."

"J-jadi..?" Cheonsung tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Ia _sangat_ tahu. Jungkook memberikan cengiran tipisnya dan membelai rambut adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kim Taehyung akan menjengukmu, Cheon-ya. Tidakkah kau senang? Ini pasti akan membuatmu semangat, Cheon-ya!"

Jeon Cheonsung sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki kakak yang penyayang seperti Jeon Jungkook. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kakaknya itu, tetapi ia masih malu untuk melakukannya. Jadilah ia hanya tersenyum simpul dengan kepala yang menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Oppa.."

"Hm?"

"Aku belum makan siang. Aku ingin makan masakkan oppa"

.

.

Sinar matahari sudah lenyap dan malam pun tiba, Jungkook dan adiknya tengah menanti kedatangan sang aktor. Mengingat Taehyung juga sedang syuting, jadi waktu senggangnya hanyalah pada malam hari setelah waktu makan malam. Besok, ia juga masih ada syuting namun tidak disini, distrik tempat tinggal Jungkook.

Jungkook dan adiknya sama-sama menatap layar TV, namun pikiran mereka melayang pada satu orang yang sama. Perasaan gugup, cemas, dan senang pun bercampur aduk didalam hati mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"O-oppa, mungkin i-itu Taehyung-nim.." Suara imut adiknya membangunkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Dengan kikuk, ia bangkit berdiri. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi pelan dan menuju ke arah pintu pun rasanya jauh sekali. Mungkin ini memang berlebihan, tetapi begitulah penggambaran rasa gugup Jungkook sekarang ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jungkook membuka kenop pintunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **( TBC )**

 **Saya ga pinter buat nama hiks /mojok/**

 **Sebelum saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, saya mau ngucapin #GetWellSoonDaeguBoys ! Waktu denger kabar mas agus sama bang mphi sakit dan konser mereka dibatalin saya langsung ngalamin yang namanya** _ **mental breakdown**_ **/? Kasian gitu abang-abang saya masuk rumah sakit. Belum lagi saya lihat kabarnya bertepatan saya lagi nulis bagian YoonMin disini. Aish, mantap sudah. Semoga mereka lekas sembuh dan bisa nyanyi bareng dengan para ukenya! /hush**

 **Lepas dari itu, saya bener-bener terharu lihat reviewers yang baik banget mau kasih saya kesan, kritik serta saran sehingga saya bisa ngelanjutin ff ini dan mengembangkannya. Inilah yang saya harapkan! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak! Saya ga bakalan berhenti kasih terima kasih saya, love you guys! /acung dua jempol/ Jangan bosan kasih saya krisan lagi yo!**

 **Dan dari situ saya mulai memperbaikki cara penulisan saya yang masih salah dan alurnya saya usahakan tak begitu cepat :D Mohon maaf jika masih belum sesuai harapan, saya masih belum berpengalaman juga soalnya :)**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Untuk** _ **Guest:**_ **Jangan sedih dong cup cup :( karena perkataanmu itu, saya jadi mempertimbangkan couple yang sudah saya tulis. Saya usahakan YoonMin dan VKooknya lebih menonjol dibanding VMin, tetapi VMin tetep dapet jatah. Cinta itu berjalan perlahan, ga secepet itu :D #eakdahbahasalu**

 **Untuk** _ **Rens:**_ **Salam kenal juga, Rens! /bows/ Wah, gapapa kok. Asal kamu ngereview saya udah seneng wkwkwk. Nah itu dia, tetapi Jimin itu kan macam anak-anak. Anak-anak ya kalau dibaikkin dan dikasih permen ya terima-terima aja wong polos begitu :'v tetapi bedanya, Jimin juga kurang peka /? gimana gitu. Dia baik sama orang yang baik ke dia juga, tapi dia belum bisa memahami perasaan orang lain /? Gimana ya jelasinnya... /nak. Well, Terima kasih sarannya! Sangat berguna! Saya akan mencoba menyesuaikan alurnya! Saya juga akan belajar dari author-aurhor masta yg lain, tenang saja :)**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter pan**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama/?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, beserta karakter bantuan yang saya ciptakan sendiri**

 **AU/BL/Yaoi/OOC/?/a bit humor, a bit friendship, a bit drama— okay, i'm bad at this**

 **Note:** _'Inner'_ for inner, _Italic_ for flashback

 **YoonMin, VKook. Slight!VMin**

 **( Yoongi and V as a seme; Jimin and Jungkook as an uke )**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic kedua saya dalam fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari k-drama 'Pinocchio', namun tak sepenuhnya mirip. Merupakan hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak istilah yang salah karena saya masih baru dalam mengenal bahasa korea. Berkaryalah dengan imajinasimu sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Trims ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tuan Min, ini kontrak dari kami. Silahkan tanda tangan pada tempat yang disediakan" Seorang pria gemuk memberikan selembar kertas lengkap dengan tulisan perjanjian yang menyangkut kontrak kerja dirinya dengan sutradara terkenal, Min Jungsoo. Jungsoo segera mengambil pulpen dan menandatanganinya. Ia sudah tak kaku lagi dalam hal seperti ini karena ia sudah terbiasa._

" _Terima kasih"_

" _Mohon kerja samanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungsoo terlalu terbiasa akan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan film. Jadi tak usah heran jika kebiasaan itu lama-lama menjadi bakat yang begitu langka dan jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Film dan drama merupakan kesukaannya sejak kecil, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi bersinar seperti ini jika sudah dewasa._

 _Kontrak kerja dengan sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan olehnya, mengingat bahwa ia sudah berjuang dari angka nol. Tetapi siapa sangka, jika Jungsoo memiliki niat lain setelah apa yang ia dapatkan?_

 _Ia merasa bahwa ia bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah selepas menjadi 'orang besar' dimata para penggemar-penggemar filmnya. Hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi angkuh dan congkak. Mata hatinya telah dibutakan dengan kekayaan yang ia dapat._

 _ **Emas berpeti, kerbau berkandang**_

" _Ambillah uang itu, kita akan berpesta malam ini"_

" _Tetapi tuan—"_

" _Kau lupa aku ini siapa?"_

" _Sutradara Min Jungsoo"_

 **( BTS )**

Hari sudah semakin gelap, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan para kru beserta artis yang sedang bekerja dalam proses pembuatan dari film milik sang peter pan. Jimin dan asistennya memutuskan untuk mengambil rehat sejenak dan menyuruh salah satu _staff_ yang lain untuk membagikan konsumsi. Lain halnya dengan Yoongi, sepertinya pria berperawakan kurus satu ini ingin makan di tempat lain. Bukannya ia ingin menolak, tetapi makan diluar sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Hey, bocah" Panggilnya pada Jimin yang tengah merapikan barang di tempat duduknya. Merasa tak suka dengan panggilan yang diciptakan oleh si rambut putih, Jimin merenggut dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"'Bocah', katamu? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'kakek', tuan Min Yoongi?" Ucap Jimin dengan bibir tebalnya yang sedikit dimajukan. Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat perut Yoongi terasa geli dan rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Tetapi sayang, Yoongi terlalu bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan pergi makan di luar. Jatahku untukmu saja" Ujar Yoongi enteng dan langsung disambut oleh gelengan keras dari pria mungil besurai merah terang. Tak boleh, hal itu tak boleh dilakukan. Kita bekerja bersama dan harus makan bersama juga, kurang lebih begitu pemikiran Jimin.

"Tidak! Kau harus makan bersama kami. Lagipula, makanan dari kami lebih bergizi dibanding makanan cepat saji yang berada di luar sana. Kau harus makan yang banyak, Yoongi- _ssi_ "

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman. Seulas warna kemerahan muncul pada sebelah pipi pucatnya. Apa ini, rasanya aneh jika Jimin terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel formal seperti itu.

' _Menyebalkan'_ Batin Yoongi "Baiklah, sutradara-nim. Aku tak akan makan diluar. Sebagai gantinya, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu"

Otak Jimin kelewat lambat. Bukan berarti ia tak peka, tetapi mungkin saja hal tersebut disebabkan oleh penyakit yang ia derita. Buktinya, sekarang ia butuh waktu sekian detik untuk mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Panggilan? Panggilan yang bagaimana? Menurut Jimin tak ada yang salah dengan panggilannya itu.

"Pabo"

"Hey—!"

"—Panggil aku 'hyung'"

Kalimat terakhir dari Yoongi sukses mebuat Jimin bungkam. Badan Yoongi segera berbalik meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terbengong atas sikap Yoongi. Sementara itu, Yoongi mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan punggungnya semakin jauh dari hadapan sang sutradara. 'Hyung' adalah sebutan dari seorang lelaki untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih tua darinya namun terkesan akrab. Jimin benar-benar tak paham dengan isi otak Yoongi. Terkadang sikapnya itu menyebalkan, tetapi terkadang juga manis seperti gula.

"Hyung..." Jimin mulai tersenyum sendiri dan bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama 'Yoongi-hyung' sampai ia disangka gila oleh asistennya.

"Yoongi-hyung!~~" Pria itu berlari kecil menuju Yoongi yang tengah makan dan duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yoongi nyaris tersedak mendengar cara Jimin memanggilnya dengan panggilan barunya itu. Begitu keras, begitu ceria, dan begitu menyebalkan. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menyembur wajah Jimin dengan air yang barusan ia teguk.

"Bisakah kau merendahkan volume suaramu dan bersikap biasa saja saat memanggilku?" Ucap Yoongi yang sepertinya tak digubris oleh senyum kekanakan milik Jimin. Mereka berdua begitu banyak mengundang tawa bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Jimin yang kekanakan dan Yoongi yang kelewat dewasa. Perpaduan yang unik.

.

.

Acara rehat berlangsung dengan hikmat dan para kru yang bertugas sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan makanan mereka. Setelah dirasa waktu rehat sudah habis, para kru segera mempersiapkan alat-alat seperti properti dan juga riasan untuk aktris atau aktor yang akan bermain peran. Adegan selanjutnya adalah dimana Taehyung sedang makan malam oleh salah seorang aktris yang menjadi pendamping dari tokoh _heroine_ dalam film ini. Taehyung kini sedang diriasi oleh salah seorang penata rias dan saat itu juga Jimin memperhatikan mereka.

"Bedaknya ditebalkan lagi, noona" Celetuk Jimin, seolah-olah ia bisa dan paham akan dunia tata rias. Hal tersebut mengundang kekehan kecil dari Taehyung.

"Biarkan noona cantik ini yang mendandaniku, Jiminnie. Mengapa kau malah nyeletuk begitu?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku tak tahu soal beginian?" Ucap Jimin penuh percaya diri dan berusaha mengambil bedak dari sang penata rias. Untung saja para kru yang lain sudah terlatih untuk sabar dalam menghadapi Jimin.

"Tetapi tuan—"

"Biarkan aku saja!—"

"Yak, Jimin! Berhentilah—"

BHATS

Bedak malang itu kini menghilang dengan cepat. Bukan ditangan sang noona, Jimin, maupun Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang sudah setengah terpoles. Oke, ini bukanlah sebuah fanfic berunsur fantasy jadi tak ada sulap atau sihir disini.

Ya, Yoongi yang merampas bedak tersebut. Pihak ke-empat rupanya.

Terjadi keheningan selama 3 detik ditempat itu.

"Maaf, bedak untukku habis. Bisakah aku meminta yang ini?"

Tanpa diberikan jawaban, Yoongi langsung berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah santai sambil membawa bedak tersebut. Ia meninggalkan sang noona dan Jimin yang masih terbengong ria serta Taehyung sang alien setengah jadi yang kemarahannya naik ke ubun-ubun.

TLING

Sebuah suara ponsel mengagetkan Taehyung dan ia segera membuka layar ponselnya. Ia membiarkan sang noona menasehati Jimin dan disambut oleh Jimin yang membantah bahwa hal itu adalah kesalahannya dengan caranya yang kekanakan.

 **Dari: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Maaf, Taehyung-nim. Apakah kau jadi ke rumahku? Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu.**

"Pfft-" Sebuah tawa tertahan langsung terdengar dari Taehyung. Sebegitunya kah kehadirannya ditunggu oleh salah satu fansnya? Jika publik tahu bahwa Taehyung memperlakukan salah satu fansnya begitu spesial sudah dipastikan fansnya yang lain akan kecewa. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya Taehyung tak begitu menganggap susah hal tersebut. Habisnya, siapa sih yang tidak cinta dengan Taehyung? Bukan begitu?

"Mengapa kau tertawa sendiri, Taehyung?" Jimin mendatangi Taehyung dan menydorkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat layar ponsel Taehyung dengan jelas. Secepat mungkin, Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam saku celananya. Bisa gawat jika ada orang lain yang tahu akan hal ini. Kedua tangan Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil milik Jimin gemas. Ia begitu tak sabar menantikan selesainya acara syuting.

"Ayo, segera dandani aku, noona!"

 **( BTS )**

[ Taehyung POV ]

' _Cut!'_

Seruan itu menandakan berakhirnya adegan makan malamku dengan sang aktris. Setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini', aku segera berlalu dan meminta izin untuk menyusul para kru dan yang lainnya pulang ke distrik awal. Malam ini, aku akan menemui orang yang sudah menolongku dari kesialan tadi siang. Tak kusangka, aku akan memperlakukan salah satu fansku seperti ini. Tapi kalian tahu, entah mengapa hal ini menyenangkan.

Jungkook namanya. Ia bercerita bahwa ia memiliki adik yang lumpuh dan juga merupakan salah satu fansku. Entah mengapa saat mendengarnya aku menjadi miris. Dengan keterbatasan itu, mereka masih sanggup untuk mengagumiku walaupun tak berteriak dan melompat seperti para fansku yang lain. Ini menarik dan pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi fansku yang 'istimewa'.

Lengkap dengan mantel hitam dan masker dengan warna yang sama, aku menelusuri trotoar kota sambil sesekali ditiup oleh hembusan angin malam. Mungkin berbahaya bagiku sebagai seorang aktor untuk berjalan sendiri, namun aku telah mengantisipasi hal ini. Ya, aku sudah mempelajari sedikit bela diri walaupun tak benar-benar sampai ke intinya.

.

.

Tak lama, aku sampai pada sebuah rumah susun sederhana. Jadi disini dia tinggal. Katanya ia berada di lantai 2 rumah susun ini. Segera, aku menaikki tangga. Namun—

"Hentikan!"

Suara itu. Suara yang baru saja kukenal siang tadi. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku untuk menaikki tangga dan seketika kedua manik milikku membulat. Pada sebuah ambang pintu, aku melihat sosok berperawakan besar nan tinggi tengah mencekik leher seorang gadis kecil di salah satu tanganya. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menahan pemuda yang baru saja kukenal; Jungkook. Sudah dipastikan gadis kecil itu adalah adiknya.

Aku geram. Aku marah. Sangat marah. Sampa-sampai tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Aku mengumpulkan tenagaku pada salah satu tangan, lalu dengan kuat menusuk titik lemah pada leher pria yang tinggi nan besar itu. Otomatis, tubuhnya melemah termasuk kedua tangannya. Jungkook segera menangkap tubuh lemah sang gadis kecil. Tentu saja aksiku yang tadi hanya berlaku sementara untuk badan yang sebesar itu. Sial, aku sedikit takut.

"Jungkook, masuk dan kuncilah kamarmu!" Ucapku, sok heroik. Ternyata perkataanku barusan mengundang tawa geli dari pria tersebut. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatku mencoba melawan pria ini, aku akan membuat skandal baru. Menyebalkan.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, bongsor? Kau meremehkanku?"

Untuk detik selanjutnya, pandanganku menjadi gelap.

[ End of Taehyung POV ]

 **( BTS )**

"Taehyung sudah menyusul kita?" Ucap Jimin dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia tengah menanyakan salah satu asistennya. Sang asistenpun mencoba menghubungi ponsel sang aktor. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Jimin, dua asisten Jimin, Yoongi, beserta seorang supir berada pada mobil yang sama. Kini mereka masih dalam setengah perjalanan karena jalanan besar menuju distrik awal terhambat dan sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini.." Jimin menggigit ibu jarinya dan Yoongi memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Janganlah seperti bayi. Memangnya tadi ia tak bilang akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Yoongi santai, walaupun perlahan ia juga merasa tak tenang. Memang mereka bermusuhan, tetapi ia tak sejahat itu. Ia sudah dewasa.

"Ia bilang ia akan menemui seseorang tak jauh dari tempat itu" Jawab salah satu asisten Jimin. Suasana mobilpun menjadi tertekan. Mereka semua mencoba untuk memutar otak dan mencari akal untuk menemukan lokasi Taehyung.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja—"

"Aku akan kembali menemuinya!" Seru Jimin yang membuat seluruh penumpang mobil menoleh ke arahnya termasuk Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tetapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini" Ucap Yoongi sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Komentar pedasnya pun membuat emosi Jimin meluap. Ia tak sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Terserah kau berkata apa, hyung! Aku ingin segera kembali!"

Tanpa diaba-aba, Jimin segera membuka pintu mobil. Ia mudah melakukan hal tersebut karena ia duduk disamping kursi kemudi. Dengan satu langkah cepat, Jimin sudah berhasil berlari di trotoar jalanan tersebut. Gila saja. Yoongi tak habis pikir.

"Aish!" Yoongipun membuka pintu disebelahnya dan segera berlari menyusul Jimin.

"Astaga.. semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **( TBC )**

 **They call me—**

 **PEPSI! /salah**

 **Oke, saya tau saya lama update, pendek, dan masih banyak typo bertebaran, maafkan saya :'v**

 **Maunya hiatus sampai liburan yang akan datang, tapi mumpung ada ide terlintas dibenak saya, jadilah saya lanjut sebelum idenya hilang. Jangan sakit hati kalo fanfic saya yang 'Fanservice? Fanservice!' Belum dilanjut :'v saya masih bingung dengan endingnya. Tetapi diperkirakan 2 chapter lagi fanfic itu akan habis wkwk**

 **Selama hiatus, saya disibukkan oleh tugas, pr, ulangan, presentasi, dll dan juga, roleplay /okegapenting tapi saya usahain update kalo ada ide datang. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Btw, saya lagi suka ama KookMin :'v ada godaan untuk membuat ff KookMin tapi ya sudhalah /?**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian yang sungguh bermanfaat. Dengan kritik dan saran tersebut saya bisa usaha untuk lebih mengembangkan cara ngetik dan juga bahasa saya. Terima kasih! ^^ Saya ga tau kalian masih nunggu ini fanfic atau tidak, tapi yang jelas saya senang jika kalian senang membacanya ( walaupun still abal )**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Untuk _putputputri:_ Dulu sih sehari updatenya, sekarang mungkin 3 bulan sekali :'v /digampar. Ini ch. 7 udah update, mian twlat pake banget wkwk. Whoa, mudah-mudahan saya lanjut cerita ini ampe habis dan still, masih banyak author masta diluar sana yang tulisannya bisa dijadikan novel :'v Tapi, terima kasih reviewnya!**

 **Untuk _Guest_ : Ini sudah dilanjut yak wkwk makasih reviewnya!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**

P.S. Bagi yang ingin curcol atau apapun dengan saya bisa di add Kakaotalk dengan id: estehpanas

P.S.S Itu akun erpe juga, tapi well, it's okay

P.S.S.S Maap kalo misalnya balesnya telat


End file.
